Une histoire de loup
by mower
Summary: Lorsqu'un homme propose à Harry, un jeune prostitué, de travaillé pour son fils en échange du gîte et du couvert. Celui-ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde, ignorant qu'il allait être embarqué dans un monde dont il ignore tout.


Bonjour tout le monde.

Je partage avec vous cette histoire. Elle est simple, sans prise de tête.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

Harry suivait tant bien que mal l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Un vent glacial soufflait, faisant craquer les branches des immenses chênes qui bordaient la route. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa frêle carcasse en une veine tentative de se protéger du froid. Il faisait nuit et une pluie fine tombait, ajoutant une touche de plus à l'ambiance déjà morbide qui l'entourait. Même s'il était habitué à ce genre d'ambiance, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait autant peur de ce qui l'attendait.

Harry vivait seul depuis l'âge de seize ans. Il avait quitté le domicile de son oncle et sa tante, préférant dormir sous les ponts plutôt que de vivre maltraité sous un toit. Cependant, son âge ne lui avait pas permis de trouver un emploi qui aurait pu lui permettre de se loger et de se nourrir. Il avait donc été obligé de dormir dans la rue. Mais ce genre de vie c'est comme dans la jungle, seuls les plus forts ou les plus malins survivent et Harry avait appris à être malin. Il avait donc réussi à s'en sortir tant bien que mal en vendant son corps. Certes, ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, mais quand vous n'avez que seize ans et pas de diplôme, la prostitution reste ce qui vous apporte le plus d'argent facilement, tout en vous permettant d'avoir une certaine liberté. Il n'avait donc pas de Mac et ne devait rien à personne. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne gagnait malheureusement pas grand-chose, tout juste assez pour pouvoir manger une fois tout les deux jours et avoir une minable chambre dans un immeuble tout aussi minable. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait rencontré cet homme. Il lui avait proposé de le nourrir, de le loger et de le payer s'il acceptait de le suivre et de satisfaire le temps qu'il faudrait, les besoins d'une personne de son entourage.

Harry avait rapidement accepté et il avait suivi de son plein gré l'homme richement habillé. Cependant, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était mort de peur ! Car, alors qu'il suivait l'homme dans une ruelle sombre, ce dernier lui avait attrapé le bras. Il s'était alors senti aspiré, comme si son corps venait de passer dans une bouche d'évacuation d'eau. La sensation n'avait duré qu'un seul instant, mais il n'avait absolument pas apprécié et lorsqu'il retrouva la terre ferme, ses jambes ne le soutinrent pas et il s'effondra sur le sol, son estomac vidant son maigre contenu.

« Ah les Moldus ! » S'énerva l'homme en voyant l'état de Harry.

Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'était un « moldu », mais pour le moment il avait conscience que l'homme devant lui n'était pas qu'un simple humain. Car, lorsqu'il avait agrippé son bras, ils étaient en plein centre-ville et maintenant, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient au milieu de nulle part. La peur lui serrait le ventre et lui gelait le sang, mais il le suivit quand même lorsque l'homme se mit à marcher.

De toute façon, où pourrait-il bien aller ? Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Il était préférable de ne pas énerver l'autre homme et faire profil bas pour le moment.

Ils remontèrent une voie gravillonnée entourée de vieux chênes. Par terre, quelques feuilles mortes s'envolaient lentement sous les coups de vent. Au bout de l'allée se trouvait, majestueux et imposant, un manoir. De hautes tours s'élevaient vers le ciel comme des flèches dont la pointe en serait le toit. Harry regarda cette maison avec admiration, crainte et méfiance. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers la demeure. À la place, ils prirent un autre sentier qui coupait à travers un magnifique jardin. Composé de bosquets en tout genre et de toutes tailles, des fleurs de différentes espèces et couleurs — et ce, malgré qu'ils soient en automne — ce lieu donna l'impression à Harry d'être dans le monde de « Alice aux pays des merveilles ». Il n'aurait guère été étonné si un lapin blanc en costume regardant une montre à gousset était passé devant lui en criant « En retard ! ». À la fin du sentier se trouvait une autre demeure. Plus petite. Beaucoup plus petite. Mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins imposante par rapport à celle des Dursley. L'homme se dirigea vers la maison et Harry, après avoir rajusté son sac sur son épaule, le suivit.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard, mais il ne supportait pas le silence. Combien de fois avait-il été obligé de se parler à lui-même lorsque son oncle l'enfermait pendant des heures dans le petit placard sous l'escalier ? Le noir et le silence de la maison lui avaient souvent donné envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur. Alors, lorsque le silence s'éternisa entre les deux hommes, Harry sentit l'angoisse enfler en lui. Pour oublier, il se concentra sur la personne devant lui. L'homme était grand, environ un mètre quatre-vingt. Il avait un corps fin et élancé. Un visage au trait strict et qui laissait deviner qu'il était issu d'une bonne famille. Ses cheveux blonds, aussi longs que ceux d'une fille, lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules. Et il possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus.

L'homme s'arrêta devant la demeure et lui fit signe de la tête de rentrer. Harry trouva immédiatement ça louche. Depuis le début, il prenait la tête et maintenant, il le laissait passer devant.

« Vous ne rentrez pas ? » Demanda Harry conscient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour moi, monsieur Potter. Mais pour mon fils. Alors, entrez dans cette maison maintenant avant que je vous y envoie à coup de sortilège ! »

_Sortilège ? ! Était-il un sorcier _? pensa Harry, avec crainte et une certaine amertume. Lui aussi aurait voulu posséder des pouvoirs magiques afin de transformer la famille Dursley en cochon et de s'envoler loin de cette horrible maison. Il en était débarrassé désormais, mais la demeure qui se trouvait devant lui ne lui inspirait guère plus de confiance que celle de son oncle et sa tante.

« Vous comptez y passer la nuit ?! » S'énerva l'homme.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Il entra tout aussi prudemment et sursauta quand la porte claqua derrière lui. À l'intérieur de la maison, il faisait sombre et ses pauvres yeux abîmés ne distinguaient pas grand-chose. Il s'avança prudemment, aussi bien par peur que pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans un meuble. Il venait de poser ses mains contre un mur et tâtonnait ce dernier à la recherche d'un interrupteur lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se figea sur place, parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agissait d'un grognement. Et vu la force de celui-ci, le chien devait être énorme. Car c'était bien un chien, n'est-ce pas ?!

Harry allait se retourner lorsqu'une main griffue, surgie de nulle part, attrapa sa nuque pour la plaquer contre le mur alors qu'une autre vint se glisser sans préambule dans son pantalon, avant de tirer violemment ce dernier vers le bas. Arrachant au passage les coutures du vêtement. Comprenant ce qu'il allait lui arriver, Harry tenta de se débattre, mais il était bien faible comparé à la créature dans son dos. Son jean se retrouva sur ses chevilles et il sentit un doigt venir s'enfoncer en lui. La règle première lorsqu'on est un prostitué, c'est de toujours être prêt. Harry ne fut donc pas étonné lorsque le doigt rentra facilement en lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la chose derrière lui, qui grogna d'appréciation. Il sentit alors un gland chaud, humide et énorme, glisser contre son anus.

Bien qu'habitué aux pénétrations à sec, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur tandis que le sexe de son bourreau s'enfonçait avec force dans son cul. _Putain, mais c'était quoi ce sexe complètement disproportionné._ De violentes décharges électriques partaient de ses reins pour remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne se battait pas, il ne bougeait pas. Il subissait. Après quelque minute de coups de reins effrénés qui semblèrent durer des heures pour Harry, ce dernier sentit un liquide chaud se répandre en lui et le sexe quitta son derrière. Il glissa le long du mur, le corps secoué de tremblements. Il ferma les yeux en se disant que c'était maintenant fini. Mais soudain, il fut retourné sur le dos et ses jambes furent ramenées sur de puissantes épaules qui soutenaient ses genoux et Harry se demanda à qui où quoi il avait à faire. C'est alors qu'il les vit. _Ses yeux !_ Devant lui, deux orbes phosphorescents, d'un gris métallique, le fixaient avec intensité.

Son regard vert se plongea dans ces deux lacs de métal en fusion qui n'avaient rien d'humain. Mais sa réflexion s'arrêta là, car la chose en face de lui se glissa à nouveau entre ses reins.

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il était enfermé dans cette maison. Cette prison où il subissait continuellement les assauts de la créature. Elle était humaine sur certains points, mais les griffes qui remplaçaient ses ongles, ses dents acérées et ses yeux d'une couleur inhumaine, montraient bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et observa avec tristesse le soleil se lever à travers la fenêtre.

Durant ses deux semaines, il avait tenté de quitter cette maison, de s'enfuir de ce lieu. Mais aucune porte de la demeure, aucune fenêtre ne voulaient s'ouvrir. Il était bel et bien prisonnier et il n'avait pas signé pour ce genre de chose. S'il avait su, jamais il ne serait venu. Condamné à servir de défouloir sexuel à cet être mi humain, mi… il ne savait pas vraiment. Il entendit du bruit près de lui et lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, son corps ne réagit même pas. Il était brisé, fatigué. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre une voix d'homme :

« Tu es réveillé ? J'ai fait couler un bain. »

Harry releva légèrement la tête et tomba dans les mêmes yeux qui le hantaient depuis deux semaines. Néanmoins, les griffes étaient parties, les dents n'étaient plus des crocs et son regard semblait un peu plus doux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. L'homme, en face de lui, tendit un verre en lui disant de boire. Le contenu avait un aspect gluant et sentait affreusement mauvais. Il tourna le dos à l'homme pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne voulait rien de lui.

« Est-ce une invitation ? »

La question surprit Harry avant qu'elle ne fasse sens dans sa tête. Il s'assit rapidement sur le lit et jeta un regard mauvais à la créature, qui n'en avez plus l'aspect, avant de répondre avec haine :

« Quoi ?! Vous demandez la permission maintenant ? »

« Grrr ! Le petit louveteau à des griffes finalement. » Ricana l'homme avant de lui tendre à nouveau le verre. « Bois ! Ça te fera du bien. Si tu refuses, je te le fais avaler de force. Compris ? »

Harry attrapa le verre, rageur, et but tout le contenu d'une traite. Si la mixture lui donna une affreuse envie de vomir, il se sentit rapidement mieux. Aussi bien dans son corps que dans sa tête. Il regarda le récipient vide avec stupéfaction. C'était encore plus efficace qu'un doliprane !

« Tu vois. Maintenant, vient prendre un bain, l'eau chaude terminera de te faire du bien. »

Harry regarda l'homme quitter la chambre en franchisant une porte par laquelle de la vapeur s'échappait. Il hésita à le suivre. Il était certes plus gentil et dorénavant doué de parole, il n'en restait pas moins son tortionnaire. Mais, il se sentait sale. Depuis deux semaines, il avait juste le temps de manger. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arrivait dans la cuisine, il y avait toujours une quantité gigantesque de nourriture. Mais, _l'autre _ne le laissait jamais se sustenter tranquillement. La dernière fois qu'il avait pris une douche remontait à une semaine. L'odeur âcre du sperme et son aspect collant l'incitèrent à se diriger à son tour vers la salle de bain.

Il en avait déjà vu l'intérieur, mais il restait toujours fasciné devant le travail architectural. La baignoire avait été creusée dans le sol et elle était habillée de faïence aux formes tribales. Le sol était fait de marbre blanc qui se mariait très bien avec les tons ocre des murs. Harry reporta son attention sur la baignoire où l'eau chaude s'évaporait dans un fin voile blanc qui diminuait la visibilité de la pièce. La chaleur dégagée par l'eau rendait l'air lourd et difficilement respirable. Il aperçut dans la baignoire, lui tournant le dos, l'homme qui s'était acharné sur lui durant les deux dernières semaines.

Harry hésitait à rentrer à son tour dans l'eau. Il était partagé entre la peur et la colère. Mais il était également intrigué par ce soudain revirement de situation. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il devienne soudain plus... civilisé ?

« Tu peux venir. Je ne vais pas te manger. » Déclara soudain l'homme.

« Vu ce que vous m'avez fait pendant deux semaines, j'aurais préféré. » Répliqua Harry.

Il avait toujours été comme ça. Effronté. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la défiance envers l'autorité, c'est juste qu'il ne supportait pas l'injustice. Cela lui avait souvent causé des problèmes et il avait fait de son mieux pour l'ouvrir moins souvent. Mais aujourd'hui, sa véhémence, lui mettait du baume au cœur, car elle lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il était toujours lui-même et qu'il pouvait encore se battre.

L'homme se tourna soudainement vers lui, attrapa son bras et le tira dans sa direction. Harry sentit son corps partir vers l'avant et terminer sa course contre un torse musclé et ferme. Si avant, son odeur était forte et sentait la transpiration, maintenant, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une forêt de pin un jour ensoleillée d'été. Il se recula précipitamment et tomba dans la baignoire. Un rire clair accueillit sa chute et c'est énervé, que Harry voulut sortir de l'eau. Mais encore une fois, une main sur son bras le retint.

« Désolé, vraiment… Je n'étais pas moi-même durant ces deux semaines. Mais ce qui s'est passé m'a permis de retrouver mes esprits. Alors, sache que je n'ai aucun remords et si je devais recommencer, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. »

Il n'y avait aucun accro dans sa voix, rien qui montrait un semblant de compassion. Il ne plaisantait visiblement pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il le ferait à nouveau si nécessaire. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Harry. Cet homme lui faisait encore plus peur que celui qui l'avait amené ici.

« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? »

La question arracha Harry de ses pensées et le mit en pétard. Honnêtement, est-ce que c'était le genre de question à poser à quelqu'un après lui avoir dit qu'on n'avait aucun regret de l'avoir violemment baisé pendant deux semaines ?!

« Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour demander ! »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Maintenant, réponds-moi. »

« Harry… Harry Potter. »

« Enchanté Harry. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. »

« Je m'en fou ! » en tentant de partir.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? »

« Ça ne se voit pas ? Je veux sortir. »

Harry sentit alors quelque chose de dur et chaud se coller contre ses hanches et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du sexe de Malfoy. Il se mit alors à paniquer et se débattit avec force pour que l'autre le lâche.

« Non, non, non… s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi. LAISSEZ-MOI ! » hurla-t-il.

« J'aimerais bien Harry, mais je ne peux pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vois-tu, il y a deux mois, j'ai été mordu par un loup-garou. » Expliqua Malfoy. « Cependant, ma transformation c'est mal passé, car il semblerait que je sois un Alpha. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ?! » s'écria Harry en se débattant de plus belle.

« Un Alpha… »

« Ne me donnez pas d'explication alors que vous avez la queue collée contre moi ! »

Il eut un moment de silence, puis Malfoy alla se rassoir dans la baignoire, entraînant Harry avec lui. Même si le jeune homme n'avait pas trop envie de se retrouver assis entre ses jambes, il préférait cette position à l'autre.

« Un Alpha est chargé de diriger sa meute, de prendre soin d'elle et surtout, de s'assurer qu'elle prospère. Mais pour faire tout ça, il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés et c'est toi que mon loup a choisi. Depuis ma transformation je cherche sans relâche celui qui pourra calmer ma bête. Qui aurait crû que mon compagnon serait un Moldu. »

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout, mais il s'était fait violer pendant deux semaines par un homme avec des griffes et des crocs. Alors, l'idée que les loups-garous puissent exister ne le choqua pas outre mesure. Cependant, il était vraiment curieux sur un point en particulier.

« Et c'est quoi un compagnon ? »

« C'est celui qui reste auprès de l'Alpha. Un peu comme un époux. »

« J'adore votre mariage ! »

« Est-ce du sarcasme que j'entends dans ta voix ? »

« Non, non. C'est une immense gratitude envers vous. »

Harry se débattit à nouveau. Il préférait limite retrouver la bête assoiffée de sexe, plutôt que de devoir supporter cette espèce d'aristocrate ! Malheureusement, s'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la bête, l'humain était tout aussi collant. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre comment, il se retrouva à genoux sur les marches de la baignoire, avec une main de fer lui retenant la nuque pour l'empêcher de se relever.

« Écoute. Je peux faire ça de la manière forte, mais je peux aussi... » il sentit une langue partir de la basse de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque, lui envoyant un frisson dans tout le corps. « Utiliser la manière douce. À toi de choisir, mais ça serait mieux pour toi si c'était doux. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à dire. Que ça soit tendre ou brutal, il ne voulait pas coucher avec cet homme. Mais qui ne dit rien consent, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait envie de pleurer. Pleurer sur l'injustice qui flottait continuellement au-dessus de sa tête. Contre tous les malheurs qui lui arrivaient. Une main vint caresser la peau de sa cuisse, avant de lentement glisser vers son entrejambe. Harry tenta de rester impassible, mais il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de caresse et il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer. C'était lent, mais fort, doux et brutal. Et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de se laisser aller.

* * *

Beaucoup de choses peuvent être pardonnées avec le temps, mais Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça ! Après avoir abusé de lui, après l'avoir fait tomber sous son charme, voilà qu'il le jetait comme une vieille chaussette. Il venait de passer les trois semaines les plus belles de sa vie. Pour la première fois, il s'était senti aimé, désiré. On avait pris soin de lui et de ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. Draco avait vraiment été parfait. Trop parfait ! Harry aurait dû se méfier.

Draco lui avait expliqué qu'il le voyait comme un compagnon, un époux. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à diriger sa meute. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça tout à coup ?!

Il avait vraiment cru que Draco tenait à lui et que pour une fois on allait l'aimer et le chérir. Quel imbécile il avait été ! Lorsque Draco était parti toute une journée, seul, Harry aurait dû voir le coup venir. Il aurait dû comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'est que le soir, lorsque l'Alpha était rentré, qu'il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette journée. Les cheveux complètement décoiffés et des traces de rouges à lèvres clairement visibles sur sa chemise blanche ne pouvaient laisser aucun doute.

« Je croyais que j'étais important pour toi. » Avait quand même murmuré Harry, ses yeux verts toujours fixés sur les traces de lèvres.

« Hmm… oui j'ai sûrement dû dire ça à un moment. Heureusement que tu m'as cru, cela m'a épargné pas mal de soucis. Enfin, tu peux t'en aller si tu veux, je ne te retiendrais pas. Voilà l'argent pour tes services. » Déclara Draco en posant une enveloppe bien bombée sur la table.

Puis sur ses mots, il avait quitté la chambre laissant Harry avec le cœur brisé. Les jours s'étaient ensuite enchainés, noyant un peu plus le jeune homme dans la tristesse. La chambre de Draco se trouvait juste au-dessus de la sienne et tous les soirs il avait le droit à une partie de jambe en l'air avec cette stupide fille qui s'appelait Pansy. Il ne supportait plus de les entendre, ou plutôt de l'entendre elle. Car si Draco était très démonstratif durant leurs ébats, il semblait en être autrement avec l'autre greluche. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle restait souvent dans la maison et comme Harry ne voulait pas la voir, il n'allait jamais dans la cuisine.

Heureusement, il s'était lié d'amitié avec un elfe de maison. Une créature un peu bizarre aux grands yeux globuleux et possédant de grande oreille. Il portait toujours les mêmes guenilles sur lui et parfois il se frappait tout seul. Sans aucune raison selon Harry. Dobby était son premier ami et il sentait bien que la réciproque était vraie.

« Monsieur Potter n'a pas faim ? Monsieur Potter devrait manger. »

« Non merci, Dobby. »

« Dobby peut-il faire quelque chose pour monsieur Potter ? »

« Peut-être bien, oui… »

Ça faisait un moment qu'il y pensait et il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Il devait quitter cette maison. Certes, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas rester ici plus longtemps. Presque un mois c'était écoulé et pas une fois il n'avait vu Draco. Alors le mieux pour lui était de partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il demanda à Dobby de lui préparer un sac avec des affaires et de l'argent « moldu ». Même si l'elfe de maison était réticent à le laisser partir, lui, son seul ami, il avait fini par comprendre que le jeune homme était vraiment malheureux dans cette maison. Alors, si partir pouvait lui permettre de retrouver le sourire, il l'aiderait. Harry choisit de quitter la maison le lendemain dès le départ de Draco. Celui-ci avait pu reprendre son travail et il sortait toujours de la maison avec l'autre greluche vers les huit heures du matin. Harry quitterait cette maison juste après. Il se tenait debout devant la fenêtre et regarda partir celui qui avait été beaucoup de chose pour lui et qui restait encore essentiel à ses yeux. En le regardant s'éloigner, il avait le sentiment de lui dire au revoir. Conscient d'être observé, Draco s'était retourné et leur regard s'était croisé. Mais le jeune homme avait vite tourné la tête, inconscient que bientôt, Harry ne serait plus là.

Une fois sûr qu'il était seul, Harry attrapa son sac à dos et vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait bien tout. Il jeta un regard à l'enveloppe pleine d'argent que Draco lui avait donné. Il n'en avait même pas touché un sterling. Hors de question de prendre cet argent. Il en avait emprunté à Dobby en lui promettant de les lui rendre, mais ce dernier c'était contentait de dire que de toute façon il n'en avait pas besoin.

L'elfe les fit transplaner à Calne. C'était un petit village, mais cela suffirait à Harry pour les premiers jours.

« Merci, Dobby. »

« Monsieur Potter est sûr de vouloir rester ici ? Dobby peut toujours amener monsieur Potter à Londres. »

« C'est gentil, mais ici c'est très bien pour prendre un nouveau départ. »

« Très bien. Au… au revoir monsieur Potter. »

« Au revoir Dobby. Porte-toi bien. »

Une fois, l'elfe partit, Harry se mit en quête de trouver un endroit où il pourrait passer la journée et la nuit. Il devait également réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire. Ce qui lui était arrivé lui avait ouvert les yeux sur l'importance de la confiance en soi.

Il allait donc dès à présent reprendre sa vie en main et tenter d'oublier Draco Malfoy. Il entra dans le village par la route qui devait être, sans nul doute, la seule rue marchande de Calne. Il avisa une boulangerie ouverte et décida d'aller se renseigner sur la possibilité d'avoir une chambre où dormir pour la nuit.

« Bonjour. » Harry venait d'entrer dans la boutique et le son léger d'une petite cloche se fit entendre pour signaler son arrivée.

« Bonjour, monsieur. » Répondit une jeune fille en arrivant par une porte qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. « Vous voulez quelque chose. »

« En fait, je voudrais un renseignement. Est-ce qu'il y a un hôtel dans les environs ? »

« Oui. Enfin… ce n'est pas vraiment un hôtel, mais si vous remontez la rue et que vous prenez à droite avant le grand chêne, vous arriverez sur la route des Zabini. Ils font chambre d'hôte. Ce n'est pas très cher et pourtant les chambres sont magnifiques et la nourriture est très bonne. »

« Merci madame. »

Harry ressortit de la boulangerie avec un pain au chocolat encore chaud dans les mains. Il ne pouvait quand même pas partir sans rien acheter alors que la vendeuse avait été très aimable avec lui. Il suivit donc les indications de la jeune femme et c'est sans aucune difficulté qu'il arriva devant la demeure des Zabini. Aussitôt, le lieu lui rappela la maison des Malfoy, en étant quand même moi impressionnante. Une fois devant le portail, une grille en fer forgé peinte en noir et s'ouvrant par le milieu, il poussa le petit bouton qui devait être celui de la sonnette. Il patienta quelques minutes avant de voir un homme marcher d'un pas rapide, mais souple dans sa direction. Il s'agissait d'une personne dans ses âges à la peau chocolat et des yeux pétillant de malice.

« Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda l'homme sans pour autant ouvrir le portail.

« On m'a dit que vous aviez des chambres à louer. »

« Oui c'est exact. Vous en voulez une ? »

« Oui. Ça serait jusqu'à demain matin. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit alors la grille et l'invita à entrer. Harry suivit son hôte le long d'un chemin de gravier blanc qui ressortait encore plus grâce à l'herbe bien verte qui le délimiter. La bâtisse, qui était légèrement cachée par les buissons lorsqu'on se trouvait devant le portail, apparaissait après un virage. Il s'agissait d'un vieux corps de ferme qui avait été magnifiquement retapé. Il y avait trois bâtiments qui encadraient une cour recouverte également de gravier blanc. Au milieu se trouvait une très belle fontaine. Des sirènes tenaient dans leurs mains des vases en forme de coquillages qu'elles dirigeaient vers l'extérieur. L'eau jaillissait de ces coquillages pour retomber dans le bassin en contre bas. La pierre de la fontaine ressemblait à du marbre, mais Harry, n'étant pas un expert dans le domaine, ne pouvait l'affirmer. Alors qu'il passait devant la fontaine pour se diriger vers l'une des bâtisses, Harry sursauta en voyant une des sirènes lui faire un clin d'œil. Le jeune homme qui le guidait dut s'en rendre compte, car il le mit en garde :

« Ne faites pas attention aux sirènes. Ce sont des créatures vicieuses et fourbes. D'ailleurs, je vous demanderais de ne pas sortir la nuit sans une lumière. Les sirènes attaquent toujours dans le noir. »

Harry se demanda s'il était fou ou alors, s'il avait une imagination débordante ? Il pouvait très bien être les deux également. Mais soyons réaliste, quelle personne normalement constituée pourrait penser que les statues d'une fontaine sont vivantes ?!

_Ceux qui couchent avec un loup-garou, _lui souffla sa conscience. Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette vilaine pensée de son esprit. Le jeune propriétaire s'arrêta devant l'une des granges. Celle-ci n'était pas la plus grande des trois, mais elle devait sans mal contenir une bonne dizaine de pièces. Harry suivit le maître des lieux et lorsqu'il entra dans la bâtisse, il fut impressionné par sa grandeur. Le hall d'entrée était immense. Aussi bien en largeur qu'en hauteur. En effet, le plafond de la pièce se trouvait être la structure de la charpente du toit. Les poutres massives en bois étaient magnifiquement entretenues et se mêlaient à merveille à la couleur blanche des murs.

De cette pièce, on pouvait accéder à l'aile Est qui comportait un rez-de-chaussée et un étage. Et à l'aile ouest, qui possédait un étage de plus que sa voisine. De l'extérieur, cet étage avait la forme d'une petite tour et Harry jubila en voyant le jeune homme le guider jusqu'à cet espace. Pour accéder à la chambre, ils durent emprunter un escalier en colimaçon au passage vraiment très étroit. Mais cela donna à Harry un sentiment d'intimité et de protection. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il eut tout de suite le sentiment d'avoir trouvé un endroit à lui. Bien qu'il sache que cette chambre ainsi que la maison ne lui appartenaient pas, Harry avait désormais un but dans sa vie. Travailler assez dur pour pouvoir un jour se reconstruire une chambre comme celle-ci. Les murs étaient d'un blanc crème, doux et chaleureux. Et les poutres de la toiture, également apparente, ajouter une autre touche de bien être à la pièce. La chambre était légèrement meublée. Un lit deux place, une table de nuit en bois de chaque côté, une commode et un bureau. Le tout, fait dans un bois exotique qui donnait un air africain à l'endroit. Sur chaque table de nuit, il y avait une lampe de chevet aux couleurs crème qui se mariait bien avec les murs.

« La porte à droite donne accès à la salle de bain et aux W.C. Le prix de la chambre est de quarante-cinq livres la nuit. Si vous souhaitez prolonger votre séjour, n'hésitez pas à venir nous le dire. L'accueil se situe au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment principal. Pour les repas, ils sont compris dans le prix de la chambre et si vous souhaitez manger ici, il vous suffit de taper le numéro un sur le téléphone et de passer commande. Autrement, les repas sont servis dans l'aile Est. Bien, sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour chez nous. »

Harry murmura un merci et fixa la porte durant de longues minutes même après que le jeune homme soit parti. Il se retourna ensuite et laissa son regard errer sur la chambre. Cette pièce dégageait un tel sentiment de confort et de paix, que Harry sentit aussitôt la fatigue s'abattre sur lui. Il était inutile de dire que depuis quelque temps, il dormait très mal. Il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon, puis il se glissa sous les draps propres. Une multitude de pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Pourrait-il oublier Draco ? Est-ce que Draco pensait à lui ? Comment allait-il trouver du travail ?

C'est la tête remplie par un trop-plein de question qu'il s'endormit. Mais, son agitation se refléta dans ses rêves et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'était pas plus reposé. Il se leva tout de même et regarda sa montre. Il était quatorze heures et même s'il n'avait pas mangé, Harry n'avait pas faim. À la place, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et une fois que l'eau fut chaude, il se glissa sous le jet et décida d'y rester le plus longtemps possible. Il réussit à émerger de son sommeil et à chasser ce sentiment d'être nauséeux et de peser une tonne qui le suivait depuis son réveil. Il sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer. Elle était douce et tiède et il s'emmitoufla dedans afin de garder son corps au chaud.

Une fois sec et habillé, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de chercher du travail. Mais comment faire ? Peut-être qu'il trouverait des propositions d'emplois dans le journal local. C'était déjà un bon point de départ. Il pensait également orienter sa recherche dans le domaine de l'entretien ménagé. Après tout, il avait passé sa vie à faire le ménage pour son oncle et sa tante. Il ne serait donc pas trop perdu dans ce style de métier. Et puis, du moment que ça lui permettait de gagner sa vie, il pouvait bien aller ramasser la merde des autres. Harry avait toujours considéré que les personnes qui laissaient les autres nettoyer derrière eux étaient comme des animaux. Après tout, où était la différence entre une personne qui laisse un étranger s'occuper de sa maison et un maître qui va nettoyer le clapier de son lapin ? Pour lui, c'était la même chose. Ces gens qui se proclamaient supérieurs aux autres n'étaient, en fait, que des incapables. Ça prouvait également la mentalité de la personne dans la vie de tous les jours. Je garde le meilleur pour moi et je laisse la merde à d'autres. Enfin, temps qu'il y aurait des gens comme ça, Harry avait une chance de trouver du boulot. Il s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller acheter le journal lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

La main qu'il allait poser sur la poignée s'arrêta dans son geste. Il était étonné que quelqu'un vienne le voir. Il avait pourtant crû que le jeune homme de tout à l'heure lui avait tout dit. Malgré tout, cela pouvait être important et dans tous les cas, Harry devait sortir. La personne toqua à nouveau et cela encouragea le jeune homme à ouvrir la porte. Lorsque le battant en bois révéla l'identité de l'inconnu, Harry sentit son sang déserter son visage et il tenta de refermer la porte. Cependant, la personne ne semblait pas du même avis et bloqua le geste en posant sa main sur le bois. Sans aucune difficulté, il repoussa Harry et entra dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte et de la verrouiller, prenant soin de garder la clé dans sa poche.

« Mon… monsieur Turner ?! » bégaya Harry en reculant.

Lorsqu'il était encore chez les Dursley, son oncle avait pour habitude d'organiser des parties de poker le vendredi soir. Et cet homme venait souvent jouer, sauf qu'il avait une fâcheuse manie de toujours vouloir le toucher. Harry avait très bien compris ce qu'il lui voulait et c'était toujours arrangé pour terminer rapidement ses corvées avant que les joueurs n'arrivent. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Comment l'avait-il trouvé.

« Harry, mon cher Harry. Si ce n'est pas un signe du destin de te revoir ici, dans cette auberge où je séjourne également. Moi qui voulais désespérément te posséder, imagine mon désarroi en apprenant que tu avais quitté le domicile de ton oncle ! J'ai réussi à retrouver ta trace quand tu m'as encore filé entre les doigts. Quel malheur, surtout quand on sait ce que tu faisais ! »

_Ma plus grande chance ! _pensa Harry. Même si c'est vrai que Draco s'était montré violent avec lui, il avait au moins le mérite d'être plus beau que le gros lard qui se trouvait actuellement sous ses yeux. Cet homme avait des cheveux gris, qui brillaient à cause de la crasse. Son ventre bedonnant n'arrivait même pas à rester sous sa chemise et quelques une de ses dents étaient aussi noires que du charbon. Sans oublier l'odeur infecte d'alcool qui le suivait partout où il allait. Oui, cet homme était vraiment répugnant.

« Alors, mon petit Harry. Où étais-tu encore passé ? »

La voix doucereuse fit grimacer Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez l'endroit ou la personne. »

« Dit toujours. »

Harry entendit très clairement l'ordre dissimulé sous la couche de gentillesse. Qu'avait-il à perdre à répondre à sa question ?

« J'ai été employé par un certain Lucius Malfoy. »

Le visage de Turner vira soudainement au pâle, très pâle, rendant l'ensemble de sa personne encore plus hideuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Tu… tu as bien dit Mal… Malfoy ?! »

« Heu… oui. Pourquoi ? Vous les connaissez ? »

La peur lui envahit alors l'estomac. Venait-il de vendre au diable sa cachette. Bien qu'il ne soit pas en fuite… l'était-il ? Mon Dieu, il devait absolument partir d'ici. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que dans un avenir proche il allait devoir faire face à de profonds bouleversements.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas fait attention que monsieur Turner était parti depuis longtemps, mais lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste et qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre les voiles à son tour. Allait-il devoir courir de cette façon toute sa vie ? Devrait-il toujours fuir pour échapper à Draco ? Non, c'était ridicule. Pourquoi cet homme se lancerait-il à sa poursuite ? Lui qui avait passé le dernier mois à l'ignorer totalement. Lui qui s'était joué de ses sentiments.

Néanmoins, malgré ses pensées, Harry faisait déjà ses bagages. Il sortit de son porte-monnaie de quoi payer la chambre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment avant qu'un claquement sonore ne se fasse entendre. Figé, dos à l'inconnu, Harry n'osait pas se retourner. Il savait déjà qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il savait que s'il faisait demi-tour, il tomberait face à deux orbes d'un bleu métallique fluorescent. Le grognement qui s'élevait dans son dos l'aidait également à reconnaître celui qui bloquait la porte. Mais c'était surtout son odeur qui l'avait trahi. Personne ne pouvait sentir comme ça à part _lui. _

« Alors, Potter. On part en balade ?! »

Le ton était froid et acide et il ne laissait aucun doute sur les sentiments de leur propriétaire. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se sentit soudain las, lourd, lent. Un peu comme dans ces rêves où vous essayez de vous enfuir, mais que votre corps ne semble pas vouloir avancer. Comme si la gravité semblait se jouer de vous. Oui, il était fatigué. Mais puisque Draco avait pris le temps de venir le chercher, autant mettre les choses au point.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire. » Répondit Harry en se retournant, affrontant le regard de l'autre homme. « C'est toi-même qui m'as dit que si je le voulais, je pouvais partir. »

« Oui, eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'appartiens, Potter. Alors tu vas gentiment rentrer avec moi. »

« Il est hors de question que je retourne là-bas ! » s'écria Harry en faisant un pas en arrière.

Il observa avec témérité l'homme aux yeux gris fluorescents qui se trouvait devant lui. Il n'était pas un jouet, un objet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Il était jeune et avait plein de choses à faire, à découvrir. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie à cause de _lui _! Cependant, il était également réaliste. Il ne faisait absolument pas le poids contre Draco. Si ce dernier voulait le ramener chez lui, alors il y arriverait sans le moindre mal. Harry tenta alors une dernière fois de se faire comprendre.

« Draco… je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as soudain changé d'avis à mon sujet, mais lorsque je disais que je t'aimais, je le pensais vraiment. Si tu me forces à retourner chez toi et que je dois encore une fois vivre cet enfer, alors je n'hésiterais pas à mettre fin à mes jours… »

« C'est une menace ?! » claqua avec force la voix de Draco.

« Non, seulement une vérité. Si tu veux que je revienne… » Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de divulguer le fond de sa pensée. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance de récupérer Draco. « Si tu veux que je revienne, alors tu dois me promettre qu'il n'y aura que moi dans ta vie. Je ne veux plus voir Pansy et je ne veux plus que tu la voit. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Harry regarda Draco droit dans les yeux, attendant une réponse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et pourtant, ses poumons étaient vides de tout oxygène. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il vit Draco faire demi-tour et quitter sa chambre. Le peu de force qui lui restait le déserta et il s'effondra en larme sur son lit.

Cependant, il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il sortit à son tour de la chambre, courant dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'apercevoir au bout de l'un d'eux. Il redoubla d'efforts et lorsqu'il fut près de lui, il agrippa l'épaule de Draco pour le forcer à se retourner. Surpris, le jeune homme se laissa faire, donnant le temps à Harry de passer à l'action. Il posa ses mains derrière la nuque de Draco et s'en servit pour les rapprocher jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent dans un baiser embrasé.

Harry se sentit aspirer par le nombril et sa tête tourna légèrement. Ils venaient de transplaner, mais il s'en moquait. Seule comptait la bouche de Draco et ses mains possessifs qui parcourait son corps en une multitude de caresses. Il se retrouva poussé sur un lit et son regard vert accrocha les yeux gris et troublés de désir de Draco.

Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui.

Il s'approcha du bord du matelas et donc de l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Sans le lâcher des yeux, il alla frotter son visage contre la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Le grognement qui accompagna son geste lui mit le feu au sang. Draco glissa ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il défit de lui-même. Puis il regarda Harry et tout en abaissant son caleçon, il lui dit :

« Suce-moi. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

« Pas toi peut-être ? » Rétorqua Harry tout en s'approchant de la queue tendue qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement qui se transforma en gémissement d'extase lorsqu'il lécha le gland de sa langue chaude et humide. Il balada son muscle autour de la tête avant de descendre le long de la verge vers les testicules pleins de sperme. Il mourrait d'envie de le pousser au bord du gouffre et de sentir couler sur sa langue et le long de sa gorge la semence de cet homme qu'il aimait comme un fou. Il engouffra la queue jusqu'au fond de sa bouche, faisant taper le gland contre sa glande salivaire, mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Draco qu'il malaxa avec force ou en douceur en fonction des gémissements qu'il entendait.

Alors qu'il s'occupait avec ferveur du fessier de Draco, Harry eut envie d'aller plus loin. L'un de ses doigts glissa dans la fente qui séparait les deux globes de chaires. Mais, à peine eut-il posé la pulpe de son doigt sur le petit trou plissé, qu'il se retrouva retourné contre le matelas, un grognement menaçant résonnant à ses oreilles.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ?! »

« On pourrait… » commença Harry, avant d'être coupé dans sa phrase par un autre feulement encore plus dangereux que le précédent.

« Il n'y aura jamais de changement de rôle, Harry. Je t'ai enculé hier, je vais le faire aujourd'hui et je continuerais à le faire demain. Fin de l'histoire ! » expliqua Draco d'une voix trop calme.

Harry ne bougeait pas. Premièrement, parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Draco le maintenait plaqué contre le matelas dans une poigne de fer autour de sa nuque. Deuxièmement, il avait appris à ne pas se rebeller contre Draco lorsqu'il était aussi proche de son côté animal. Et nul doute qu'il l'était, car il pouvait sentir les griffes de sa main égratigner la peau tendre de son cou.

L'autre main libre de l'Alpha agrippa son pantalon pour le faire descendre sûr ses chevilles, puis elle se glissa sous son bassin pour le forcer à relever ses fesses. Harry était complètement offert à Draco, mais loin de se sentir humilié ou d'être mal à l'aise, il était plutôt fébrile et impatient. Il voulait sentir la queue de Draco en lui, que ce dernier le labour avec force.

« Tu es à moi, Harry Potter. » Grogna Draco en faisant glisser sa verge entre les deux lobes de chaire, effectuant ainsi une branlette espagnole version masculine.

« N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis. » Répliqua Harry.

« Je ne t'ai rien promis. Je te signale que je suis parti et que c'est toi qui m'as couru après. Tu as fait une croix sur ta promesse tout seul ! »

« Alors dans ce cas je partirais une nouvelle fois dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. » Ragea le jeune homme.

« Et je peux très bien t'enfermer dans cette chambre ou même t'enchainer à ce lit et venir te voir que lorsque j'aurais besoin de me vider les couilles un peu trop violemment ! » répondit Draco avec sarcasme. « Pansy est une femme délicate. Je ne peux pas la prendre de la même façon que toi. De plus, elle n'aime pas la sodomie donc ton corps me sera utile de temps en temps. »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et une boule se forma au centre de sa poitrine. Toute sa vie on l'avait utilisé, rabaissé, souillé. Venant de Draco, les pratiques SM ne le dérangeaient pas et ne l'auraient jamais dérangé si en retour il savait pouvoir compter sur le jeune homme. S'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Tandis que là, accroupi sur ce lit, son corps offert dans une position salissante, pour un homme qui finalement ne le respecterait pas, Harry sentit s'abattre sur lui le poids de l'humiliation et de la stupidité. Stupidité, car en courant à la poursuite de Draco, il avait vraiment cru que tout allait s'arranger.

Il avait quitté cette maison pour mieux si enfermer ! Devant l'ironie de la situation et avec le moral au plus bas, Harry sentit son esprit partir en vrille. Ça commença par un gloussement, puis par un rire et enfin c'est les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court qu'il s'entendit dire d'une voix rauque :

« Tu as gagné, Malfoy. Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Je me rends. Je ne me mettrais plus entre toi et Parkinson. »

Il s'attendait à tout. À ce que Draco se moque de lui, ou bien qu'il le pénètre. Mais certainement pas à ce qu'il s'éloigne de lui en crachant :

« T'es vraiment qu'un crétin. »

Avant qu'il ne réagisse, la porte de la chambre claqua, le laissant seul et désemparé. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? N'était-ce pas ce que Draco voulait de lui, qu'il soit soumis ? Il resta un long moment allongé sur le lit, le regard perdu et l'esprit rempli d'un trop-plein de question. Soudain, son ventre grogna. Il avait faim et pour une fois, il se moquait de croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs ou la cuisine. Il quitta donc la chambre pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il eut le véritable déplaisir d'y croiser Pansy ainsi qu'un jeune homme a la peau chocolat qui lui disait quelque chose.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement. « Vous êtes le propriétaire des chambres d'hôtes ?! »

« Oui c'est exact. » Sourit aimablement le jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui ! Je suis parti sans payer. Attendez, je vais aller chercher de quoi vous dédommager. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Harry. Elle a déjà été réglée. » Le retint Zabini.

« Comment… ah je vois, vous êtes un ami de Dr… Malfoy. » Souffla Harry.

« Le meilleur même. »

Harry alla se chercher un verre qu'il remplit d'eau. Il était en train de boire à petite gorgée lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

« Ah oui, pardon. » S'exclama Zabini en se tournant vers Pansy. « Harry, je te présente ma fiancée, Pansy Parkinson. »

Harry s'étouffa et recracha l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il regarda à tour de rôle Zabini et Parkinson, cherchant le moindre signe de moquerie dans leur voix, mais ils semblaient tous les deux très sérieux.

« Je suis… content pour vous. » Déclara Harry d'une voix mal assurée, ne sachant en réalité, pas trop comment il devait assimiler l'information.

« Dis plutôt que tu es ravie de savoir que Draco n'est pas avec moi. » Répliqua Parkinson avec ironie.

Harry ne répondit pas, car en fait, il n'avait rien à dire. Son esprit cherchait à comprendre pourquoi Draco lui avait menti, pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit que cette femme était celle d'un autre ? Cela avait-il été pour lui l'excuse facile ? Mais, si c'était le cas, pourquoi était-il venu le chercher ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Tu devrais aller le voir. Il est dans son bureau. » Déclara Zabini, d'une voix douce, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau de Draco. Il entra sans frapper et continua son chemin même lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci était avec quelqu'un. Sous le regard indigné de l'homme et celui assassin de Draco, il s'avança jusqu'à être à côté du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait rien à faire là et qu'il ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Qu'à cela tienne ! Harry était bien décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Pourquoi ?! » demanda-t-il avec hargne.

« Comme nous le disions monsieur Argus, je peux très bien vous accorder l'argent dont vous avez besoin… »

« POURQUOI !? » hurla Harry en agrippant le fauteuil pour le tourner de force vers lui. « Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que tu étais avec Parkinson alors qu'elle est fiancée à Zabini ?! Pourquoi m'avoir jeté et revenir après me chercher, hein ? RÉPONDS ! »

« Monsieur Argus, voulez-vous bien nous laisser s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Draco d'une voix trop douce. « Je vous recontacterais bientôt. »

Cette fois, c'est Harry qu'il regardait droit dans les yeux et son regard était d'un froid polaire. En contrepartie, la rage de Harry était bouillante et la confrontation entre les deux semblait explosive. C'est ce qui décida monsieur Argus à quitter la pièce, même si le comportement des deux hommes était un véritable affront pour lui. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, le calme fit place à la tempête.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te permet de faire irruption dans mon bureau, pendant que je travaille ?! » siffla Draco.

« Ne change pas de sujet et répond. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais avec Pansy, c'est toi qui es parti de ce principe en me voyant avec elle ! »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir démenti ? » demanda Harry, dont la colère retombait.

Il se sentait las, fatigué. Où tout cela les menait-il ? Y avait-il la moindre chance pour eux de créer une relation ? Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à attendre indéfiniment un geste ou une réponse de la part de Draco si celui-ci ne voulait pas lui en donner. Il avait vécu avec cet homme des moments très forts où la peur, la haine et l'amour avaient joué de grands rôles. Mais, peut-être que Draco ne le savait pas, peut-être qu'il pensait que Harry était fou d'aimer son bourreau, qu'il avait le syndrome de Stockholm.

« Draco… je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à me quitter, mais j'ai souffert de cette séparation. Est-ce que tu te rends compte du calvaire que je vivais à croire que tu étais avec Pansy et de toujours te voir à son bras ? C'était comme si on me tordait le cœur. Je me sentais impuissant, sale et utilisé… » Harry s'arrêta pour empêcher sa voix de trembler et retenir ses larmes. « J'avais l'impression d'avoir été utilisé, d'être comme les vêtements que je récupérais de mon cousin, vieux, usés et inutile pour la personne aux yeux de la personne que j'aimais. Tu m'as fait du mal et quand j'ai enfin eu le courage de m'en aller, de quitter cette maison, tu es revenu me chercher. »

« Je te l'ai dit, Harry. Tu es à moi. » Répliqua Draco. Cependant, sa voix était beaucoup plus douce et chaude qu'au départ et le gris de son regard s'était adouci également.

« Si tu n'étais pas avec Pansy, pourquoi ne pas avoir voulu me jurer fidélité comme je te le demandais ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé d'être fidèle, tu m'as fait du chantage ! Pansy est ma meilleure amie, et ce, depuis que je suis tout petit. T'entendre me demander de ne plus la voir m'a mis hors de moi. »

« Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout simplement dit à ce moment-là qui était Pansy à tes yeux ? »

« Parce que… parce que, si j'avais ouvert la bouche je suis sûr que j'aurais accepté ton chantage, et cela me rendait furieux contre moi-même. Comment pouvais-je accepter de faire une croix sur ma meilleure amie, pour un homme que je ne connaissais que depuis deux mois ? » expliqua Draco.

Cet aveu provoqua une embardée dans le cœur de Harry. Venait-il vraiment d'attendre ce discours ? Ou l'avait-il rêvé ?

« Très bien. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir quelque chose. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber si tu n'étais pas avec Pansy ? »

Draco soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vague, avant qu'il ne parle :

« Quand j'ai enfin pu sortir de cette maison, j'ai eu pas mal de retard à rattraper dans mon travail. Un jour, je me suis fortement disputé avec mon père. Il avait envoyé une femme pour me séduire et faire en sorte que je t'oublie. »

Ce qui expliquait sa tenue et les traces de rouges à lèvres, pensa Harry en se rappelant cette journée.

« Il disait que je devais reprendre mes esprits à ton sujet. Que tu n'étais qu'une pute qu'il avait engagée et que la seule raison de ta présence à mes côtés, c'était l'argent. J'ai alors fait un pari avec lui. Quand je rentrerai, je te donnerais l'argent et te laisserais le choix de partir. Si tu restais sans toucher à l'argent alors j'aurais gagné et mon père nous foutrait la paix. Sinon, c'est qu'il avait raison. »

« Tu aurais pu me le dire. » Se vexa Harry. « J'aurais compris, tu sais. »

« Il est là le problème. Je ne pouvais rien te dire, car j'avais passé un serment inviolable avec mon père. Je ne devais rien te révéler et te faire croire que tu ne comptais pas pour moi. Je n'avais même pas le droit de te parler ou de t'approcher. »

« Mais… »

« Tu n'es pas dans le monde moldu ici, Harry. Un serment inviolable ne porte pas ce nom pour rien. Si tu ne respectes pas ta promesse, tu meurs. »

« Alors… tout était faux ? Tu n'as jamais voulu que je parte. Tu voulais toujours de moi ?! » demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Il s'approcha de Draco, jusqu'à se retrouver à califourchon sur les genoux de ce dernier. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Draco venir s'agripper à ses hanches.

« Est-ce que je dois prendre cela comme une déclaration ? » demanda Harry à voix basse.

« Je ne sais pas… » murmura Draco en retour. « Le problème, c'est que même si je ne voulais pas de toi, même si je te haïssais plus que tout au monde, je ne pourrais pas rester loin de toi trop longtemps, car mon loup ne le supporterait pas. Le mois durant lequel je me suis éloigné, j'ai dû lutter de toute mes forces contre lui pour ne pas venir dans ta chambre le soir de la pleine lune. La seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir, c'est que je lui aie promis qu'il pourrait t'avoir la prochaine fois. »

« Dans ce cas, qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il veut. Cela ne m'a jamais dérangé. Sauf au début évidemment. » Rajouta-t-il devant le regard sceptique de Draco. « Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que maintenant je me moque de ce que toi ou lui vous me ferez, parce que je vous aime. »

« Tu es vraiment stupide de dire de telle chose. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela implique ! »

« Alors, explique-moi. »

« Je ne peux pas… car je ne connais pas non plus l'étendue du danger que tu cours. »

Harry était vraiment étonné. Pourquoi serait-il en danger avec Draco ? À cause de lui ? De son loup ? Du monde dans lequel il vit ? Il voulut lui dire qu'il se moquait du danger, mais d'un autre côté, il était ridicule de sa part de juger dans l'ignorance. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer des mots qu'il était susceptible de regretter par la suite. Il ne pouvait pas faire de promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir. Par contre, il y avait certaines choses sur lesquelles il pouvait jurer sans aucun doute.

« Je t'aime, Draco. Et peu importe le temps qui passera, je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu es revenu me chercher et maintenant je suis là, assis sur tes genoux. Alors, tentons le tout pour le tout et essayons de créer quelque chose ensemble. »

Il patienta, le temps que Draco lui donne une réponse. Celle-ci arriva, non pas sous la forme de parole, mais dans un baiser fougueux et ravageur. Harry l'embrassa à son tour avec la même flamme et il se retrouva vite allongé sur les papiers qui couvraient le bureau. Comment son pantalon se retrouva par terre avec son boxer était un vrai mystère pour lui, mais la bouche de Draco faisait de telles merveilles qu'il sans moquait royalement. Il se retrouva soudain à plat ventre sur le bureau, son cul bien mis en évidence. Les mains de Draco vinrent écarter avec fermeté ses fesses afin de dévoiler son petit trou déjà frémissant. Il se pencha et vint le frôler avec son nez, s'enivrant de son odeur, beaucoup plus prononcée à cet endroit.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Draco venir le lécher. C'était parfois une caresse appuyée ou plus douce. Parfois, il le léchait sur toute la longueur ou alors il bandait le muscle pour le pénétrer. Bientôt, son anus devint gluant de salive et bien dilaté, quant à Harry, son esprit était embrumé par le plaisir et il baragouinait des propos inintelligibles. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus.

« Draco… prends-moi. » Réussit-il à dire entre deux gémissements.

« Non. Tu n'es pas encore prêt et je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

« Je suis déjà en train de souffrir ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Ce n'est pas la même torture. » Chuchota Draco en revenant fourrer sa langue dans son cul, le baisant avec. « Si je te pénétrais maintenant, tu aurais mal sur le moment, mais après ça irait mieux. Or, tu dois être puni pour avoir osé me quitter ! »

« C'est de ta faute si je suis parti. » Gémit Harry.

Un grognement colérique lui répondit et une main s'empara de ses testicules pour les serrer fortement entre ses doigts, faisant couiner Harry de douleur.

« Quel petit louveteau désobéissant avons-nous là. Peut-être que je devrais te rappeler qu'elle est ta place. » Susurra Draco à l'oreille de Harry.

« Ma place est à tes côtés. » Répliqua le jeune homme.

La réponse était un peu niaise, mais elle sembla plaire à Draco, car la pression sur ses couilles se relâcha. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui se transforma en gémissement d'extase lorsqu'il sentit la queue de Draco le pénétrer lentement.

« Oh mon dieu, Draco ! C'est trop bon. »

Plus la verge de Draco entrait en lui, plus son corps était pris de tremblement. Harry n'était plus qu'un amas de nerf frémissant alors que Draco n'avait même pas commencé à bouger.

« Hmm… à ton avis, combien de fois je peux te faire jouir, sans te toucher, juste en te défonçant le cul ? » demanda Draco en bougeant lentement des hanches.

Harry retint un cri ne voulant même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il serait à la fin de ce rapport.

* * *

La réponse à la question de Draco fut six fois. Cet enfoiré l'avait fait jouir six fois avant de se lâcher à son tour. Autant dire que Harry n'avait plus eu de force et qu'il s'était effondré lorsque Draco en avait eu fini de lui. Mais cela ne les avait pas empêchés de remettre ça plusieurs fois. Sur le parquet de la chambre, le canapé de la chambre, la table de la chambre, le lit, à côté du lit, sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, sur le lavabo, dans la douche, dans la baignoire…

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas fait ça en une journée, heureusement pour Harry. Car si Draco avait une endurance sans faille grâce à son côté loup-garou, lui n'en restait pas moins humain. Allongé dans le lit, il essayait de se reposer un peu. Le jeune Alpha était assis à côté de lui et étudiait des dossiers dont Harry ne cherchait même pas à comprendre leur sens. Il était plutôt concentré sur la main qui effleurait la peau de son dos en une douce caresse. Il était vraiment bien là ! Il étira son corps engourdi, attirant le regard gris de son compagnon sur lui.

« Harry. »

« Oui ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Le ton sérieux de Draco lui fit peur. Il se redressa lentement, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Une fois assis, il dut patienter quelques minutes avant que son amant ne se décide à parler.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des histoires chez Moldus qui parlent des loups-garous ? »

« Comment ça ? »

La question surprit Harry. Vu le ton sérieux que Draco avait pris, il avait soupçonné un sujet bien plus grave que celui-ci.

« Et bien… tu sais, comme des légendes, des contes de fées, et cetera. »

« Hé bien, oui nous en avons. » Répondit Harry, un peu perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe les nuits de pleine lune dans ces histoires ? » questionna Draco.

« Le plus souvent, on raconte que l'homme devient un loup. Dans certaines, il ne se contrôle plus et devient simplement un animal sauvage qui tue. Dans d'autres il garde son esprit humain dans le corps du loup. Il y en a encore où ils peuvent faire comme toi, se transformer à volonté. Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout ça ? »

« Dans trois jours, c'est la pleine lune. » Soupira Draco. « La dernière qui est passée m'a rendu fou. Dans un certain sens, les histoires moldues reflètent une belle part de la vérité. Ce soir-là, je n'étais pas loin de l'animal. Et je n'avais qu'un seul but. »

« Lequel ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Celui de venir te rejoindre et de te posséder. »

« Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon programme. » Ronronna Harry en déposant des petits baisers sur le torse de Draco.

« Je doute que tu dises encore cela après la pleine lune. » Répliqua son compagnon. « Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Comment oublier ? Draco l'avait fait jouir six fois avant d'éjaculer à son tour. Harry avait dû rester allongé toute la journée du lendemain pour se remettre. Mais quelle superbe expérience sexuelle cela avait été malgré tout !

« Dis-toi que ce soir-là ce sera pire. Bien pire. »

Le visage de Harry pâlit rapidement. Il n'allait jamais s'en sortir vivant. Son inquiétude n'échappa pas à Draco, car celui-ci s'empressa de dire :

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai demandé à mon parrain de te fabriquer des potions. Il y en a une pour te donner de l'énergie, l'autre est un antidouleur et la dernière servira à te détendre. »

« Oui, c'est sûr que j'aurais bien besoin d'être relaxé ! » répliqua Harry pince-sans-rire.

« C'est uniquement pour te détendre l'anus, Harry. Car je ne suis même pas sûr que mon loup sera assez patient pour te préparer. Je n'ai pas envie que cela se passe comme le jour de notre rencontre. Maintenant, si tu penses que c'est nécessaire, alors je peux lui demander de te faire une potion relaxante également. »

« Oh bordel ! Dans quoi je vais encore être embarqué. » Gémis le jeune homme en venant enfouir sa tête contre le torse de son amant.

« Je suis désolé de t'imposer une telle épreuve. » Répondit Draco en lui caressant les cheveux. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Même si nous ne sommes pas unis, mon loup te réclame comme sien. Mieux vaut que tu sois préparé. »

« Ça va être si horrible que ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne connais aucun autre mâle Alpha et les documents que j'ai trouvés sur eux ne parlent pas des nuits de pleine lune. Je ne peux donc absolument pas savoir comment les choses vont se dérouler. »

Draco semblait également nerveux sur ce sujet, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout Harry. Si même lui, qui était un pilier de confiance, n'arrivait pas à cacher son angoisse, alors à quoi devait-il s'attendre ?! Mais c'était dans ce genre de moment que Harry devait, à son tour, se montrer fort.

« Ne t'en fais pas Draco, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. J'ai confiance en toi et je suis certain, que toi et ton loup, vous ne me ferez aucun mal. Après tout, vous avez trop besoin de moi au quotidien. » Dis Harry en rigolant.

Sa remarque fit sourire Draco, mais l'atmosphère restait quand même lourde. Harry ne pouvait rien faire ou dire pour soulager l'angoisse de son amant et ce dernier n'avait aucun mot assez fort pour exprimer son inquiétude. Ils restèrent donc enlacés un long moment sans échanger la moindre parole.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » demanda soudain Draco.

Un léger gargouillis lui répondit faisant rire les deux compères. Ils rigolaient et se chamaillaient encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Un raclement de gorge attira leur attention, faisant disparaître leur mine réjouie.

« Père, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda Draco d'une voix froide.

Harry regarda un instant les deux hommes s'affronter du regard. Il n'aimait pas Lucius, mais il décida de ne pas intervenir et alla regarder dans le frigo ce qu'il y avait.

« J'aimerais que nous parlions toi et moi… en privé. » Répondit Lucius Malfoy en jetant en regard peu amène vers Harry qui avait toujours la tête dans le frigo.

Cependant, le jeune homme n'était pas sourd et il savait que le mot « privé », qui avait été craché avec dédain, parlait de lui. Draco devait sûrement penser la même chose, car il déclara :

« Je n'ai absolument rien à cacher à Harry, père. Si vous voulez me dire quelque chose, vous pouvez le faire devant lui. »

Harry adressa à Draco un regard rempli de reconnaissance et d'amour ce qui fit tendrement sourire le jeune homme et donna un air de dégoût sur le visage de Malfoy senior. Avec sa canne à tête de serpent en argent il donna un violent coup sur le carrelage de la cuisine et Harry sursauta en voyant des étincelles en surgir.

« Ton comportement n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy, fils. Si je t'ai apporté ce moldu, c'est uniquement pour que tu puisses te vider, pas pour que tu t'amouraches de lui. Je te rappelle que tu es fiancé à la fille des Greengrass et qu'il n'est pas digne pour un Malfoy d'avoir des penchants homosexuels… Ce n'est bon que pour le peuple. »

« Tu sembles oublier le serment que nous avons fait. » Grogna Draco en perdant tout respect et amabilité. « Dois-je te rappeler les règles de notre accord ? Non, je pense que la magie s'en charge déjà pour moi. »

Harry n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange. Il jeta un regard vers Lucius, essayant de voir ce que Draco avait remarqué. Mais il ne fit rien de différent, si ce n'est quelques gouttes de sueur sur ses tempes. Cependant, il devait montrer à Draco que lui aussi était capable de se défendre et de s'exprimer. Alors, il n'allait certainement pas rester sans rien dire. Car, il avait deux trois petites choses à mettre au point. Une en particulier !

« Que les choses soient claires. Draco n'appartiendra jamais qu'à une seule personne et c'est moi. Alors, si vous ne m'aimez pas ou si vous ne supportez pas de me voir, ne venait plus dans cette maison ! »

« Cette maison est à moi, vermine. » Siffla Malfoy senior.

« Erreur. » s'éleva une voix féminine à l'entrée de la cuisine. « Cette maison m'appartient et je pense que notre fils est assez grand pour décider tout seul de ce qui est bon pour lui. De plus » ajouta-t-elle en voyant son mari ouvrir la bouche. « Je pense qu'il est inutile de dire que le fait qu'il soit un Alpha le rend particulièrement réfractaire et colérique face aux ordres. »

Harry se figea aux paroles de la femme. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Draco pour voir que celui-ci tremblait de rage avec des envies de meurtre dans les yeux. Ses pupilles avaient viré au fluorescent, signent que son loup était également présent. La situation était grave ! Son compagnon fixait son père et des grognements, toujours plus puissants à chaque instant, s'élevaient dans la cuisine. Harry se tourna vers Malfoy senior et lui dit avec empressement :

« Je crois que vous devriez partir, monsieur. Maintenant ! »

Lucius Malfoy était un homme qui ne reculait devant rien, pas même devant un adversaire beaucoup plus fort que lui. Mais dans ces moments-là, il n'avait pas la peur au ventre de faire du mal à son ennemi. Or, il n'avait pas envie de blesser son fils et encore moins de le considérer comme un adversaire ! Il se leva donc avec dignité et c'est la tête haute qu'il quitta la cuisine avec sa femme.

Pendant ce temps, Draco regardait toujours avec insistance l'endroit où, quelques instants plutôt, son père se tenait encore, comme si ce dernier était toujours là en face de lui. Harry sortit alors une bouteille du frigo et la posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir exactement à la même place que Malfoy senior. C'est avec un regard lubrique qu'il dit à Draco :

« Et si tu prenais ton petit déjeuner sur moi ? » avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs.

L'Alpha sortit lentement de la brume qui avait enveloppé son cerveau et regarda son compagnon sans trop comprendre. Celui-ci lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la bombonne de chantilly qu'il venait de sortir. Draco sentit aussitôt ses reins le chauffer, mais au lieu de se jeter sur Harry comme un assoiffé se précipiterait sur une bouteille d'eau, il fit lentement le tour de la table. Une fois devant Harry, il prit délicatement son visage en coupe entre ses mains, et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« Merci. » lui dit-il.

Puis il quitta la pièce et la maison à son tour. Harry regarda par la fenêtre où allait son amant et un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il le vit se diriger vers la maison de ses parents. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y allait pas pour s'excuser ou pour donner raison à son père. Il faisait ce que tout membre d'une famille doit faire en cas de conflit, s'ouvrir aux autres afin de leur montrer ce qu'on ressent. Même si pour cela ils doivent crier, s'insulter, pleurer, des liens ne se tissent pas que sur la basse du sang, mais également sur celle de la franchise et du respect.

Il retourna se préparer à manger.

* * *

La pleine lune arriva rapidement. Draco avait demandé à tout le monde de quitter la maison afin qu'il soit seul avec Harry. Il savait que son loup était jaloux pour un rien et il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec le sang d'une personne innocente sur les mains juste parce que celle-ci était présente au mauvais moment. S'il y avait bien une chose que Draco n'aimait pas, c'était de ne pas pouvoir gérer une situation. Or, avec son loup il ne savait jamais à quoi s'en tenir. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas. C'est donc avec une angoisse croissante qu'ils regardaient les heures défiler, le rapprochant un peu plus de l'instant fatidique. Il pria Merlin toute la journée pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à Harry durant cette nuit.

Ce dernier était justement dans la chambre et il regardait les fioles qui se trouvaient devant lui avec méfiance et crainte. Il y avait cinq potions, deux avaient la couleur du jus d'orange et serviraient à lui donner de l'énergie et à le détendre mentalement. Celle qui lui permettrait de ne pas avoir trop mal lorsque Draco allait le pénétrer avait une étrange couleur verte. Ensuite, il y avait l'antidouleur en rose. L'homme qui les lui avait apportés ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et Draco lui faisait confiance.

« Et la fiole en noire, elle sert à quoi ? » avait-il demandé alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

« Ne posez pas de question et buvez-la ! »

Harry ne savait absolument pas à quoi elle pouvait servir et cela le fit hésiter un long moment. Alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à la boire, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement le faisant sursauter et il lâcha la potion qui alla se briser sur le parquet. Devant lui, nu comme un ver, se tenait Draco. Harry le regarda avec fascination, de ses jambes musclées avec ses cuisse ferme et ses mollets bien formés à sa queue gorgée de sang et qui palpitait d'impatience à l'idée de le prendre, de son torse bien dessiné avec de belles tablettes de chocolat sans qu'elles soient trop voyantes, jusqu'à son visage ciselé avec sa bouche fine et ferme, son nez droit et ses magnifiques yeux mercures. Il sentit aussitôt sa verge gonfler dans son caleçon, tandis que son dieu personnel avançait vers lui d'une démarche agile.

« Tu es magnifique. » réussit-il à dire lorsque son amant se trouvait devant lui.

Un sourire carnassier ourla les lèvres de Draco. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le força à se lever. Lorsqu'il fut debout, le jeune homme remarqua que l'Alpha avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres et qu'il le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

« J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. » Murmura Draco contre la bouche de son amant.

« Trois jours. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire. »

« Pour moi se fut une éternité ! Est-ce que tu as pris les potions ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Parfait, parce que je ne veux pas attendre une seconde de plus. »

Harry se laissa traîner vers le lit, oubliant rapidement la potion qui s'était brisée au sol. Draco lui fit alors l'amour pendant un long moment, le préparant lentement à la suite de la soirée. Car, s'il était encore maitre de lui au début, vers le milieu de la nuit, alors que la lune était au plus haut, le loup prit possession d'une moitié de son être, comme Draco le lui avait dit.

Il était plus brutal dans ses gestes. Ses ongles étaient devenus de petites griffes noires et ses canines s'étaient légèrement allongées. Mais le plus impressionnant restait ses yeux. Ils n'étaient même pas phosphorescents comme lorsqu'il se mettait en colère ou ressentait une émotion forte. Harry avait l'impression de voir la lune à la place des iris de Draco. Il n'avait même plus de pupille. Juste deux orbes d'un blanc argenté. Il était juste magnifique, enivrant, bandant.

Harry sentit alors quelque chose monter en lui, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça le submergeait. Il avait soudain très chaud et très faim. Faim de Draco, de sa peau, de son odeur, de son sexe dont le gland rouge bavait de liquide pré séminal. Il allait glisser vers le jeune homme pour dévorer cette barre de chaire, lorsqu'une voix rocailleuse qui ne ressemblait pas à celle de Draco, mais qui lui appartenait bel et bien, s'éleva :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Qui t'a autorisé à bouger ? Pas moi. Alors, reste à ta place ! »

L'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet et fit sursauter Harry. Il était beaucoup moins excité, mais une partie de lui semblait vibrer sous l'autorité de Draco. Il n'était qu'à moitié étonné d'avoir des penchants de soumis, après tout, il était bien tombé amoureux d'un homme qui l'avait agressé sexuellement les deux premières semaines de leur rencontre. Il recula donc jusqu'à se retrouver dans la même position qu'au départ. Allongé sous le loup.

Celui-ci approcha alors son visage vers son cou où il renifla longuement son odeur. Un grognement de pure satisfaction s'échappa de la gorge de Draco, faisant frissonner Harry d'envie et d'anticipation.

« Tu me veux n'est-ce pas ? » déclara le loup.

Harry souffla une réponse affirmative. Il le voulait maintenant et après. Dans deux jours, un mois, plusieurs années. Rien ne pouvait expliquer son comportement envers cet homme qui avait abusé de lui pendant presque deux semaines. Mais on avait profité de lui dès sa naissance. De manière différente certes, mais non moins blessante et traumatisante.

Draco passa sa langue le long de sa gorge, puis sur sa clavicule. Il s'arrêta au niveau d'un téton, le temps d'humidifier de nouveau sa langue, avant dans faire le tour de la pointe. Harry poussa un petit gémissement qui se termina en cris de douleur quand le loup mordit le petit bout de peau, avant de l'aspirer à plusieurs reprises dans sa bouche. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son jumeau, lui faisant subir le même traitement et se délectant des gémissements que faisait Harry.

« J'adore t'entendre… tourne-toi ! »

L'ordre claqua, contrastant avec le début tendre de sa phrase, mais cela ne dérangea pas Harry. Draco avait l'habitude de se comporter de cette façon et il l'avait prévenu que cette soirée allait être plus… intense.

Cependant, lorsque Draco s'enfonça en lui d'un coup de rein, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le sexe de son amant ait grossi. Il pouvait le sentir le remplir entièrement. Sa verge était brûlante entre ses chairs.

Malgré la brûlure de la pénétration, il en voulait plus et c'est sans trop sans rendre compte qu'il se mit à bouger des hanches.

Une claque sur son cul et un grognement énervé l'arrêtèrent dans son élan :

« Qui t'a dit de te trémousser comme une chienne ?! Ce soir tu deviendras définitivement mon compagnon, alors conduis-toi comme tel. Ne bouge pas. Laisse-moi te prendre encore et encore. »

La fin de sa phrase avait été soufflée au creux de son oreille, lui envoyant des frissons dans le corps. Puis Harry le sentit bouger. Il se retirait lentement, avant de l'enculer d'un coup sec. Parfois, il accélérait la cadence, puis il se réfrénait. Chaque fois, il l'amenait au bord du gouffre sans jamais le laisser tomber, finissant par rendre Harry fou de ne pas pouvoir connaitre la délivrance.

« J'en peux plus. Laisse-moi jouir s'il te plaît. »

« Bientôt… bientôt tu seras mien. »

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sentit Draco perdre pied à son tour. Il accélérait de plus en plus le rythme de ses coups de reins, allant jusqu'à faire grincer le lit et déplacer Harry.

Soudain, ce dernier hurla de douleur quand des crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son cou, à l'endroit même où commençait la clavicule.

Sans jamais le lâcher, Draco l'encula encore et encore avec toujours plus de violence, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne sente plus son corps et que la jouissance lui fasse danser des étoiles devant ses yeux. Alors qu'il pensait que tout était fini, Draco le retourna sans jamais sortir de lui et le mordit au même endroit.

Il semblait attendre quelque chose de la part de Harry. Comme celui-ci ne comprenait pas, il posa une main derrière sa nuque et approcha son visage vers sa gorge.

Souhaitait-il qu'il le morde en retour ?

L'idée donna une légère nausée à Harry, qui se voyait mal boire le sang de son amant. Cependant, le grognement d'impatience et les crocs acérés qui s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa chair eurent raison de son dégoût.

Il mordit à son tour dans le cou de Draco, mais il n'arrivait pas à percer la chair, malgré la tendresse de celle-ci à cet endroit.

« Tu ne veux pas de moi comme compagnon ? » demanda une voix plaintive à son oreille.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu refuses de poser ta marque sur moi ? On est déjà au milieu de la nuit et la lune est bientôt à son point le plus haut dans le ciel. Je ne pourrais pas rester sous cette forme bien longtemps et il nous faudra attendre la prochaine pleine lune avant de pouvoir nous unir. »

« Oui, mais… » tenta Harry.

« Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. Soit tu me veux et tu me mords. Soit on termine cette nuit sur un adieu ! »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. « Tu veux me quitter ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui repousse l'autre en ce moment même ! » répliqua Draco.

« Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?! Je ne suis pas un putain de loup-garou, ni même un sorcier ou je ne sais quelle créature magique. Je suis humain et les humains ne se morde pas au sang ! Je déteste déjà le goût du mien, alors… »

« Tu n'auras pas à le faire tous les jours. » dit Draco d'une voix plus conciliante. « C'est juste aujourd'hui. Dis-toi que c'est un mauvais moment à passer et ensuite c'est fini. Mords-moi, Harry. Montre-moi que tu me veux. Montre aux autres que je t'appartiens. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, avant de mordre dans le cou de Draco pour la seconde fois. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il força la chair de ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Les dents humaines n'étaient définitivement pas faites pour transpercer de la chair. Alors qu'il sentait le liquide carmin remplir sa bouche et couler dans sa gorge, il entendit clairement une voix dans sa tête qui ne lui appartenait pas.

_« Mien ! »_

Il avait reconnu la voix de Draco. Comment pouvait-il l'entendre ? Il avait le sentiment qu'elle faisait partie de lui. D'autres émotions l'assaillirent, mais aucune ne lui appartenait. Elles avaient une note sauvage et indomptable qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il allait demander à Draco ce qu'il se passait, mais ce dernier après avoir éjaculé, s'était retiré pour se mettre debout au pied du lit.

« Draco ? »

« Je t'en pris, n'ai pas peur de moi. »

Harry fut surpris par la supplique du jeune homme. Il était rare, voir quasi inexistant, que Draco supplie. Néanmoins, son étonnement fut rapidement remplacé par un sentiment encore plus fort.

Devant lui, il put voir le corps de Draco se mettre à trembler. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau. Harry crut entendre quelques os craquer, tandis que l'ossature de son amant se modifiait devant ses yeux. D'un homme nu se tenant sur deux jambes, il était passé à un loup au poil d'argent qui se tenait sur quatre pattes et dont la taille était hors norme. Sans mentir, le loup devait bien lui arriver au niveau de la poitrine.

L'animal s'approcha du lit et lécha d'un coup de langue le visage de Harry, avant de se coucher sur le parquet. Prenant conscience qu'il dormirait seul pour cette nuit, le corps de Harry frissonna du manque de chaleur de son amant. Il remonta les draps sur lui, avant de se rapprocher le plus possible du bord du matelas. Il ne voulait pas être trop loin de son compagnon.

« Tu es magnifique. » dit-il d'une voix lente avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

* * *

À l'aurore, Harry sentit du mouvement près de lui, ce qui le réveilla légèrement. Il ouvrit un œil avec difficulté, luttant contre la paupière rebelle qui ne voulait pas se soulever. Il entraperçut la forme d'un torse. Sans ses lunettes c'était difficile de savoir.

« Draco ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Rendors-toi. »

« Trop tard. » Il y eut un moment de silence. « Draco… ça fait un moment que je me le demande… qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si ce n'était pas moi que ton père avait ramené ? Est-ce que tu te serais comporté de la même façon ? Est-ce que c'est lui que tu aimerais plutôt que moi ? »

Il y eut un long silence avant que Draco ne prenne la parole.

« Mon père me donnait toujours un vêtement de la personne qui allait venir afin que je sente son odeur. Cela me permettait de ne pas me jeter sur elle pour la tuer en pensant qu'elle pénétrait sans invitation sur mon territoire. Mais ça me donnait également l'occasion de savoir si elle allait me plaire ou pas. Quand j'ai senti ton odeur, Harry, je savais que tu serais spécial. »

Il vit une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. « Lorsque tu es entré dans la maison la première fois, ton odeur a envahi les lieux et je suis devenu fou. Encore plus que je ne l'étais. On m'avait souvent envoyé des hommes ou des femmes pour me satisfaire, mais ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps. Ils avaient peur de moi. Ils étaient des sorciers, ils n'avaient donc aucun mal à ouvrir les portes scellées par la magie. Au final, je ne pouvais jamais avoir de rapport avec les personnes qui venaient et la tension en moi devenait toujours plus forte. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivé ? Si personne n'était venu ? »

« Je serais sans doute mort. »

Ce constat, dit d'une voix neutre sans aucune trace de peur ou de regret, fit froid dans le dos à Harry. Il aurait très bien pu ne jamais connaître Draco. Il prit l'Alpha dans ses bras, allant nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il respira un long moment son odeur.

Soudain deux bras vinrent encercler sa taille afin de rapprocher leurs deux corps.

« Je suis bien vivant, Harry. Ne va pas t'attrister pour rien. »

« Je ne m'attriste pas pour rien. Tu aurais pu mourir, tu l'as dit toi-même. »

« Oui, mais je t'ai toi à présent. Maintenant, dors. Il n'est même pas huit heures du matin. »

Harry n'avait pas envie de dormir. Mais le sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressentait en étant dans les bras de Draco eut raison de son agitation.

Le mois suivant se déroula sans trop d'accrocs. Harry avait pris ses marques dans la maison et une routine s'était installée entre lui et Draco. Mais elle montra également à Harry quelque chose de vraiment négatif.

Il n'avait rien à faire !

Draco avait quelques domestiques pour s'occuper de la maison, donc il ne servait à rien pour Harry qu'il fasse le ménage. Seulement, c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

Assis dans le canapé du salon, il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Il poussa un soupir de désespoir. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois, car son compagnon s'exclama.

« Par Merlin, Harry ! Si tu soupires une fois de plus je t'égorge ! »

« Je n'y peux rien. Je me sens seul, sans but, sans rien avoir à faire. J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mélancolie. Malgré tout, il devait admettre qu'il serait probablement dans un état pire que celui de Harry s'il était à sa place. Qui aimerait rester enfermé dans une maison, tournant en rond pendant des heures en attendant désespérément la moindre petite nouveauté ?

Draco regarda son tout jeune compagnon de Lune et lui dit :

« Qu'est ce que tu aimes faire en générale ? »

Surpris par la question, il répondit d'un ton incertain. « Lorsque j'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante, c'est toujours moi qui m'occupais de tout. Le ménage, la lessive, le repassage. Et la cuisine. C'est ce que j'appréciais le plus faire. Parfois, j'aurais voulu avoir la cuisine pour moi tout seul afin de concocter de nouveaux plats. »

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, prépare-moi à manger pour ce soir. » Déclara Draco.

« Quoi ! Mais… non ! »

Draco était contrarié. « Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as cuisiné pendant des années pour des gens que tu n'aimais pas et qui n'avaient aucune considération pour toi. Mais quand moi, l'homme que tu es censé aimer, je te demande de me préparer quelque chose, tu refuses ?! »

« C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je ne veux pas cuisiner pour toi. Les autres je pouvais bien les empoisonner, cela m'aurait plus arrangé qu'autre chose. Mais je ne veux pas te donner une indigestion ! »

Ben voyons ! Il était un loup-garou, la seule indigestion qu'il pouvait avoir, c'est si on lui faisait avaler de l'argent. Malgré tout, l'inquiétude de Harry le toucha. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son compagnon. Une fois assis à ses côtés, il prit les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes. La peau était dure, montrant que Harry s'en était beaucoup servi. Et ses doigts long et fin portaient encore la trace de vieilles coupures. Nul doute qu'il était quelqu'un de manuel.

« Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment cuisiner ? Est-ce que tu aimes ça au point d'en faire ton métier ? »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Était-il devenu fou ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie et il n'était pas sûr que « prostitué » était à mettre sur un CV. De plus, il n'avait jamais fait d'étude de cuisine. Il s'était toujours contenté de faire des plats simples sans jamais sortir des sentiers battus.

« J'aime cuisiner, mais de là à en faire mon métier… »

« Cuisine quelque chose ce soir pour quatre personnes. » Déclara soudain Draco en se levant. « Et avant que tu me dises non, sache que tu n'as pas le choix. »

Harry regarda son compagnon partir sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. C'était bien sa veine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire à manger ? Ils étaient en début d'hiver, il devrait donc préparer un plat chaud.

Petit à petit et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Harry commença à organiser son repas du soir. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir s'il avait tous les ingrédients nécessaires.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Et alors qu'il se faisait à l'idée de changer de plat, Dobby apparut devant lui.

« Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malfoy à dit à Dobby qu'il devait être à votre disposition. Est-ce que Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour monsieur Potter, monsieur ? »

_C'était parfait !_ pensa le jeune homme. Il prit un morceau de papier qu'il trouva dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine et griffonna quelques mots dessus. Puis il le tendit à Dobby en lui demandant de lui ramener ce qui était écrit sur la liste.

« Monsieur Potter aimerait peut-être venir avec Dobby ? » proposa l'elfe.

Harry le regarda, surpris, avant de demander d'une voix faible : « Je peux ? »

Dobby confirma en hochant vigoureusement la tête, ravie de faire plaisir à son seul ami. « Posez votre main sur mon épaule, monsieur Potter. Nous allons transplaner. »

Harry fit ce que Dobby lui demandait et la seconde suivante ils se trouvaient en pleine forêt. Les hauts conifères qui les entouraient masquaient le ciel au-dessus de leur tête, créant avec leurs branches, un toit de verdure. Devant eux, perdue dans cette immense forêt, se trouvait une petite cabane en bois. En réalité, il avait plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait de vieilles latrines que d'une cabane.

Il observa avec étonnement Dobby ouvrir la porte. « Heu… Dobby ? » L'elfe regarda derrière lui et offrit à son ami un sourire rassurant. « N'ayez crainte, monsieur Potter. La magie est pleine de surprise. Venez ! »

Harry vit la porte se refermer sur Dobby. Devait-il vraiment rentrer là-dedans ? Même l'odeur qui émanait de l'endroit ne laissait aucun doute sur sa fonction. Néanmoins, il en avait vu de toute les couleurs ces derniers temps, alors rentrer dans des latrines ce n'était pas vraiment horrible, si ?

Il inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, avant de pousser la porte avec appréhension. Cependant, lorsqu'il eut franchi le seuil et que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Dans un espace aux grandeurs infinies s'étendaient des stands par centaine.

« J'adore la magie. » Souffla-t-il.

« Bienvenue aux Halls de Goulgour. Il n'existe pas plus grand marchés au monde, monsieur Potter. Ici, vous pouvez trouver tout style d'aliment. Moldu ou magique. Pour la cuisine ou les potions. Mais vous avez également, dans les étages supérieurs, d'autres marchandises. »

Harry leva les yeux. Le lieu semblait être une sorte de grotte aux dimensions gigantesque. Les murs s'élevaient sans fin vers un plafond inexistant et des étages avaient été taillés dans la pierre. La quantité de gens qui déambulait parmi les stands était à l'image des lieux. Et Harry découvrit, pas à pas, que Dobby n'était pas le seul être étrange qui vivait sur cette planète.

« Venez, monsieur Potter. Ne me perdez pas de vue, car il est facile de s'égarer en ces lieux. »

Harry talonna donc Dobby de près, mais son regard n'avait de cesse de se poser sur les multiples étalages de marchandises. Certains produits retournaient l'estomac de Harry, surtout le marchand d'yeux. Il s'arrêta soudain devant un stand, le vendeur proposer de la viande dont la carcasse ressemblait à celle d'une caille. Sauf que sur l'étiquette, il y avait écrit « _glouglou_ ». Préférant éviter toutes mauvaise interprétation ou problèmes, Harry se tourna vers Dobby pour en savoir plus seulement… plus d'elfe !

« Tu veux quelque chose, compagnon de lune. »

Harry regarda à nouveau vers le stand où un homme, aussi robuste et musclé qu'un gladiateur, venait d'apparaître. « Comment savez-vous ce que je suis. ? » demanda le jeune homme avec étonnement.

« Tous les loups-garous se reconnaissent entre eux et sentent les compagnons de lune. C'est très pratique pour ne pas convoiter ce qui n'est pas libre. Alors, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Je suis ce que vous appelez un moldu. » Le marchand pâlit rapidement à l'entente de sa réponse, ce que Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer. Cependant, l'homme semblait attendre qu'il poursuive. « J'ai un repas à organiser pour ce soir et en voyant votre stand j'ai eu l'impression de voir des cailles. Mais, il y a écrit _Glouglou _et je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire. Est-ce que ça se mange ? »

L'homme resta un long moment muet, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Puis soudain, il se racle la gorge : « Oui, le _Glouglou_ est une viande faite pour être mangée. Elle est d'ailleurs plus qu'une simple viande. Son goût est fin et délicat, mais sa chaire possède de grandes qualités régénératrices. Bien qu'elle coûte cher, elle est souvent servie aux grands malades dans les hôpitaux afin de favoriser la guérison. »

« Comment se cuisine-t-elle? Faut-il la faire mijoter ? Au four ? Dans une poêle ? »

L'homme rigola devant l'engouement de Harry. « J'ai une recette qui a toujours fait un tabac. Si tu veux cuisiner du _Glouglou _pour ton diner de ce soir, je serais ravi de te la transmettre. »

« Vraiment ?! Ce serait parfait. Est-ce que je peux avoir ce qu'il faut pour quatre personnes ? »

Le marchand lui prépara sa commande tout en papotant avec lui et Harry le trouvait vraiment sympathique. « Voilà pour toi, compagnon de lune. J'espère qu'on se reverra. »

Harry prit sa commande et continua d'avancer entre les stands. Sa rencontre avec le marchand lui avait permis de prendre un peu plus confiance en lui. Il hésitait moins à poser des questions aux autres vendeurs. Dobby finit par le retrouver trois heures plus tard et lui rappela qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

« On reviendra, monsieur Potter. Dobby promet. »

En rentrant chez lui, la première chose que fit Harry fut de chercher Draco. Il voulait absolument lui raconter son incroyable aventure dans les Halls de Goulgour. Mais son compagnon ne semblait pas être dans la maison. Il demanda alors à Andra, l'autre elfe de maison.

« Maître Draco a dû partir en urgence. Il ne m'a pas dit quand il rentrerait. »

Légèrement déçu, Harry n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Il mangea rapidement un sandwich fait par ses soins avant de s'attaquer à ses plats pour le soir. Le temps passa rapidement, mais toujours aucun signe de Draco.

L'inquiétude de Harry ne faisait que croître. Un sentiment qui se mélangeait à colère et à l'impuissance. Ces émotions n'étaient pas les siennes, ce qui ne faisait que décupler son inquiétude pour Draco. Car il était évident que tout cela venait de lui. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que son amant soit confronté à de tels sentiments négatifs ?

Résigné à l'idée de ne pas avoir de réponse tant que son compagnon ne serait pas revenu, Harry alla terminer de se préparer. Une fois douché et habillé correctement, il retourna en cuisine. Après avoir passé un tablier afin d'éviter toutes tâches sur ses vêtements, Harry regarda l'avancée de ses plats. La soupe, qui ferait office de plat d'entrée, avait été placée au centre de la table dans une soupière. Un sort permettait de la garder à bonne température.

Harry avait ensuite prévu les fameux _Glouglou_ qui seraient accompagnés par plusieurs entremets. Des girolles et des cèpes, une purée de patates douces et pour finir, quelques pommes dauphines. Il y aurait ensuite du fromage et en dessert du sorbet aux agrumes que Harry avait fait lui-même.

Il était un peu anxieux. En fait, il avait totalement la trouille. Et si son repas ne plaisait pas ? Et si quelqu'un était malade ? Alors qu'il tournait en rond dans la cuisine, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit et se ferma violemment.

« Draco ? Ça va ? Tu étais passé où ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Harry s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit le visage livide de son compagnon. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil ?

« Draco ? » demanda doucement Harry, presque dans un murmure, comme s'il avait peur quand parlant trop fort cela accentuerait son état.

Le jeune homme leva des yeux vides d'expression sur lui et Harry prit vraiment peur. Mais avant que l'angoisse ne prenne totalement le dessus, le visage de Draco reprit quelques couleurs.

« Harry. Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » questionna Draco d'une voix faible. « J'ai besoin de prendre une douche. Tu viens avec moi ? Viens avec moi. »

Harry le suivit jusque dans leur chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre de douche, il était déjà lavé. Mais son besoin de s'assurer que Draco allait bien et sa curiosité face à ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver étaient plus forts que tout le reste. Il entra à son tour dans la salle de bain et regarda l'autre homme se déshabiller.

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? »

« Parle-moi s'il te plaît. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé. »

Draco poussa un profond soupir avant de prendre appui de ses bras sur le meuble en bois exotique qui soutenait le lavabo. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Y avait-il vraiment un début et une fin ? Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas repousser cette conversation, car il n'en avait même pas le temps.

« Il existe un conseil que l'on appelle "L_es dents d'argent"._ Il s'agit d'un rassemblement de dix représentants de l'espèce des loups-garous. En temps normal, ils auraient dû être mis au courant que je m'étais fait mordre. Premièrement parce que je n'ai pas été transformé pour être le compagnon de quelqu'un. Deuxièmement, parce que celui qui m'a mordu était un loup-garou en exil et que son acte est considéré comme un crime. Et pour finir, parce qu'ils auraient pu me venir en aide. Cependant, mon père étant ce qu'il est, il n'a jamais voulu dire quoi que ce soit. Mais une fois ma transformation achevée, ils ont vite fini par connaître mon existence. »

Harry écoutait avec attention ce que lui disait son compagnon. C'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait et parlait autant. Loin de le ravir, ce changement de comportement fit monter l'angoisse en lui. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que Draco se voie dans l'obligation de changer son caractère ?!

« Le problème vois-tu, c'est que je suis un Alpha. Et les Alphas sont de plus en plus rares. Malgré tout, ils sont nécessaires afin de garder la cohésion entre les loups-garous lambda. Ils sont également les seuls à pouvoir transformer des hommes en loup-garou et cela s'avère nécessaire quand l'un d'entre nous a trouvé son ou sa partenaire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que pour se reproduire, il faut que les deux soient des loups-garous, sinon la fécondation ne fonctionne pas. » Draco poussa un autre soupir, se frottant les yeux de sa main. « Le conseil m'a demandé, ou plutôt ordonner serait plus exact, de te transformer. Ils nous laissent environ deux mois pour tout mettre en ordre. »

« Et si on refuse ? » Demanda Harry, d'une voix tremblante.

« Ils te tueront. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction et d'horreur. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque Dobby arriva.

« Monsieur et Madame Weasley sont là. »

* * *

Le repas se passa plutôt bien. Enfin, il semblait se dérouler correctement pour leurs invités et Draco, mais pour Harry, c'était une tout autre histoire. Mais rien de bien étonnant à cela quand on sait qu'on va, soit devenir une créature magique, soit mourir. Avec l'arrivée de Ronald et Hermione Weasley, Harry et Draco n'avaient pas pu poursuivre leur conversation. Et cela frustrait Harry ! Après un léger coup discret de la part de son compagnon, il tenta de se joindre à la conversation.

« Alors monsieur Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? »

Trois paires d'yeux le regardèrent comme s'il avait une deuxième tête. Puis le jeune couple rigola, tandis que Draco semblait plutôt énervé.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas à l'écoute. » Se moqua doucement Hermione. « Ron est un chef cuisinier très reconnu dans le monde sorcier. Même si maintenant il est plus un homme d'affaires. »

« Si tu avais été un peu plus attentif, tu nous aurais entendu parler de ses différents restaurants. » Le gronda Draco.

Si Harry s'était senti un peu bête, la réflexion de son compagnon eut plutôt le don de l'accès. Il lui jeta un regard noir dont la signification arriva très bien à l'esprit de l'homme assis à côté de lui. « Si on ne m'avait pas annoncé qu'on allait me tuer, peut-être aurais-je été plus attentif. » Disait le message.

Le reste du repas se passa fort bien et Ron sembla plus que ravie par ses plats.

« Je cherche un cuisinier pour mon nouveau commerce que j'ouvre du côté moldu. Il s'agit d'un salon de thé, donc ce n'est pas vraiment des plats que tu devras faire, mais plutôt de la pâtisserie, mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta glace, » confia Ron en finissant son café. « Le salon n'ouvre que dans quelques mois, donc prend ton temps pour me donner ta réponse. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après avoir quitté la maison de son oncle et sa tante, il n'aurait jamais pensé obtenir une place comme pâtissier. Cependant, même si la proposition était une occasion en or, Harry ne voulait pas se précipiter. Surtout qu'il y avait plusieurs choses à mettre au point.

Une fois que les Weasley furent partis, Harry monta comme un automate dans la chambre, Draco le suivant de près.

« Il faut que nous trouvions un moment pour ta transformation. » Déclara Draco une fois la porte fermée.

Ses propos firent froid dans le dos à Harry et éveillèrent en lui un début de colère. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se retrouver devant le faite accompli ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais le choix ? Sauf que malgré ce qu'il pensait, il avait toujours eu des alternatives et il avait pris ses propres décisions. Celles qui lui semblaient le mieux pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voyait qu'une seule issue, la fin d'un voyage, la fin de sa vie.

« Je ne veux pas être transformé. »

« Pardon ? » Draco qui était en train de déboutonner sa chemise se tourna lentement vers lui, les yeux plissés d'incompréhension. « Tu peux répéter ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je ne veux pas devenir un loup-garou. »

« Tu préfères mourir que de passer ta vie avec moi ? »

« Non, je préfère mourir que de devenir un monstre. »

Aussitôt ses paroles prononcées, il le regretta. En disant cela, il insultait son compagnon et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais comment expliquer qu'à ses yeux, le fait que Draco soit un loup-garou n'avait rien de monstrueux, ça faisait partie de lui. Mais pour lui qui était un moldu, ce n'était pas normal, c'était contre nature. _Comme le fait d'être gay_, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Alors c'est tout ce que je représente ? Ce que notre histoire représente pour toi ? Une monstruosité ?! » s'énerva Draco.

« Non ! C'est juste que… »

« Que quoi ?! » coupa-t-il. « Que se taper une créature magique c'est fun, mais en devenir une non ? Que prononcer des mots d'amour et des promesses c'est juste pour se marrer ? »

Harry ne savait quoi répondre. Il comprenait Draco. Lui aussi était furieux de la situation. Pourquoi devrait-il forcément devenir un loup-garou, bordel ?!

« Tu sais que je pourrais te transformer même sans ton accord. » Déclara soudain Draco.

Il releva immédiatement la tête, ses yeux s'ancrant dans ceux gris de son amant.

« Je te l'interdis ! Je ne t'appartiens pas. »

« La marque sur ton cou prouve le contraire. » Répliqua Draco, coupant ainsi toutes remarques de Harry. « Malgré tout, je ne le ferais pas. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à rester humain, alors je vais te demander de quitter cette maison. Après tout, refuser la transformation c'est me refuser moi. Et même si ton choix est égoïste, mon raisonnement l'est beaucoup moins. Car je préfère te savoir loin de moi que six pieds sous terre. »

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, Draco tourna les talons et quitta la chambre. Le jeune homme sentit, aussitôt la porte refermée, ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Il tomba comme une poupée de chiffon au pied du lit, les yeux noyés de larmes et la tête vide. Arriverait-il un jour à avoir une fin heureuse ?

Sauf que cette fois, il aurait très bien pu l'obtenir son Happy End, s'il n'était pas trop borné et terrifié par ce qui lui tombait dessus. Épuisé, il s'endormit à même le sol.

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent un véritable enfer pour Harry. Draco ne voulait toujours pas le voir. Il partait tôt le matin et revenait tard le soir ou parfois pas du tout. En plus de cette situation, la santé de Harry ne semblait pas être au plus haut. Il était tout le temps fatigué et courbaturé. Sans compter les maux de tête qui ne le quittaient presque jamais. Il était sûr que tout cela avait un rapport avec son histoire avec Draco. Ça le tracassait beaucoup trop.

Alors qu'il sortait de la douche, il fut pris de vertige. Sa fatigue cumulée à la vapeur avait dû lui monter à la tête. Il secoua cette dernière pour tenter de la sortir de son état comateux. Mais quand il s'avança vers la chambre, des points noirs vinrent danser devant ses yeux. Il eut tout juste le temps de se protéger la tête, qu'il tomba par terre, évanoui.

Quelque chose le réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Premièrement, il n'était plus par terre. Quelqu'un avait sûrement dû le coucher dans le lit, Draco peut-être. Mais si c'était vraiment lui, la place vide à ses côtés prouvait qu'il était toujours fâché.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait réveillé. Il écouta attentivement les bruits de la nuit, cherchant parmi eux un son plus étrange, mais rien ne se fit entendre. Il ferma alors les yeux, repartant doucement dans les bras de Morphée, quand soudain cela recommença. Ce n'était pas un bruit qui l'avait réveillé, mais une violente crampe à l'estomac.

Harry mit, dans un premier temps, cela sur le compte de toute cette maudite histoire. Néanmoins, quand une autre crampe le prit et lui fit mal au point que ses poumons n'arrivaient plus à avoir d'air, il prit peur.

« DRACO ! »

Il avait crié de toutes ses forces avec le peu d'air qui lui restait. Heureusement pour lui, Draco était dans la maison et l'ouïe fine de son compagnon lui permit de l'entendre. Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement en allant taper contre le mur.

« Harry ?! »

Il voulut parler, mais une autre crise le prit. Draco s'approcha rapidement du lit et posa une main sur son front. Il était trempé de sueur et son corps n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Des larmes de souffrance commençaient à naître aux coins de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Est-ce que c'est eux qui font ça ? »

« Non. Ce ne serait pas dans leur intérêt. Tu es peut-être juste malade ? » répondit Draco d'une voix calme malgré sa panique croissante.

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'une forte envie de vomir le prit. Il réussit à se contenir le temps d'aller aux toilettes. Mais lorsqu'il vit du sang dans la cuvette et en grande quantité, il comprit qu'il était loin d'avoir un simple virus.

Draco, dont l'odorat était aussi aiguisé que son ouïe, sentit l'odeur du sang. Il entra à son tour et en voyant la même chose que Harry, il se décida à faire la seule chose raisonnable.

« Dobby ! DOBBY ! »

« Oui, maître Malfoy ? » demanda l'elfe après être arrivé.

« Va tout de suite chercher Severus et dit lui que c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

« Très bien monsieur. Tout de suite monsieur. »

L'elfe quitta la pièce dans un pop sonore pour réapparaître une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec le maitre des potions.

« Alors ! Il est où le malade ?! » demanda Severus passablement énervé d'avoir été réveillé.

Harry était de nouveau dans le lit grâce à l'aide de Draco et ce dernier avait posé une bassine à ses côtés. Le jeune garçon avait toujours des crampes affreuses et vomissait encore du sang. Son teint était bien plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus vitreux.

« Severus ! » s'écria Draco en le voyant.

Une vague de soulagement le prit. Harry était sauvé. Son parrain était peut-être une personne asociale, mais quand il s'agissait de soigner les gens c'était le meilleur !

Severus s'approcha du lit et prit le pouls d'Harry en posant deux doigts sur son poignet.

« C'est trop faible. » Marmonna-t-il. Il s'assit à côté du malade et posa ses mains sur le ventre de Harry, appuyant à certains endroits. Chaque fois, le jeune homme se tordait de douleurs. Severus posa plusieurs questions à Harry, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien faire autant de ravage dans le corps de son patient. Soudain il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Est-ce que vous avez bien pris toutes les potions que je vous avais prescrites avant la pleine lune ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

« Oui, bien sûr… Enfin sauf une. La noire. Elle est tombée par terre quand Draco est entré dans la chambre. »

« Imbécile ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ! »

Surpris, Harry tenta de répondre, mais son compagnon lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« C'était quoi cette potion ? »

Draco était de plus en plus inquiet. Son parrain était toujours sûr de lui et maître de la situation. Mais là, il semblait anxieux, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir soigner Harry.

« Il va guérir n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Severus le regarda un instant avant de détourner le regard.

« Non, je ne peux rien faire. »

Draco regarda Severus comme s'il venait de perdre la tête, littéralement. Comment ça, il ne pouvait rien faire ? Ne rien faire pour quoi ?!

« C'était quoi cette putain de potion ? » explosa Draco, ses yeux devenant fluorescence. Son loup commençait également à prendre conscience de la situation rendant son hôte de plus en plus instable.

Severus souffla. Il comprenait la colère de Draco, lui-même s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à préparer un double de la potion. Il aurait dû prévoir ce genre d'accident.

« C'était une potion de stérilisation. »

Harry qui jusque-là n'avait absolument rien dit, écarquilla les yeux et se redressa brusquement. Dans son état, son corps n'apprécia pas le traitement, mais il réussit à se stabiliser et regarda Severus avec des yeux horrifiés.

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« Qu'il est enceint ?! » termina Draco à sa place.

Le potionniste se massa les yeux, cherchant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur dire.

« Oui et non. Harry était sûrement enceint jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais c'est un moldu. Une grossesse entre un être magique et une moldue est déjà dangereuse, alors imagine si c'est un homme qui doit porter l'enfant. »

Le visage de Draco avait pâli au fur et à mesure que son parrain s'expliquait. Ses oreilles ne captaient plus aucun son mis à part le bruit lointain d'un essaim d'abeilles. Il pensait avoir un mois devant lui pour trouver une solution à leur problème. Trouver un moyen de faire changer son compagnon d'avis et voilà que maintenant…

Il n'avait plus le choix.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Déclara Harry. « Je suis en… en… » il grimaça. Il n'arrivait pas à employer le même mot qu'on utilise pour les femmes. Il n'en était pas une et un homme ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. _Et la magie n'existe pas, les loups-garous non plus et ce que tu as vécu ces derniers temps n'est que le produit de ton imagination, _railla une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Je porte un enfant oui ou non ? »

Severus posa son regard sur le compagnon de son filleul. Le pauvre garçon était entré de force dans un monde dont il ne connaissait rien et qui allait lui prendre la vie.

« Vous l'étiez, mais votre organisme n'est pas conçu pour ce genre de phénomène. Il a donc rejeté le fœtus, ce qui a causé des hémorragies dans votre organisme. »

« Ne devrais-je pas être mort si c'était le cas ? »

« Si, et ça ne va pas tarder. L'ironie c'est que, ce qui est en train de vous tuer, tente désespérément de vous garder en vie. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait vraiment mourir. Quand Draco lui avait parlé de la requête des _dents d'argents_ il avait cru que peut-être tout ceci était faux, qu'une fois le temps écoulé, ils ne feraient rien. Finalement, voilà que son destin était quand même scellé. _Sauf si_… souffla une voix dans sa tête. Oui, il y avait effectivement une solution pour qu'il ne meure pas. Pour qu'il reste avec Draco.

Il se pencha pour prendre la main de son compagnon, attirant son attention sur lui. Avec un sourire doux et une voix tendre, il dit :

« C'est d'accord. »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de s'adoucir et de briller de joie. Voyant qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour valider la seule solution possible, Severus décida de rentrer chez lui. Il quitta néanmoins la maison le cœur moins lourd et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Son corps le brûlait. Il avait l'impression que de la lave coulait dans ses veines. Il croyait parfois entendre ses os craquer, ses muscles se tendre jusqu'au point de rupture. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, elle était sèche et râpeuse, comme s'il avait avalé du sable. Ses émotions semblaient exacerbées, comme si tout était mille fois plus intense.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-il comme ça, déjà ? Il était sûr de connaître la réponse, mais celle-ci lui échappait. Toutes ses pensées lui échappaient. Il lui semblait entendre parfois des voix au loin et une délicieuse odeur parvenait à de rares occasions à ses narines. Quand il la reniflait, son sexe se dressait immédiatement et il n'avait qu'une seule envie. Fondre sur cette tentation pour la pendre sauvagement et la faire sienne.

Seulement, ses membres étaient trop lourds pour qu'il puisse bouger. Mais il savait que tout cela n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il retrouve toute sa motricité. Et à ce moment-là…

* * *

Draco était assis sur son canapé, sa tête dans le creux de ses mains il tentait vainement de savoir ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour mériter ça.

« J'ai engendré un putain d'Alpha ! » finit-il par exploser en se levant d'un bon.

Son père, sa mère et son parrain le regardèrent faire les cent pas dans la pièce sans trop vouloir le calmer. Finalement, c'est Narcissa qui tenta une approche.

« Tu as bien écrit au conseil, non ? »

« Oui. Je l'ai fait dès que j'ai eu fini ma part de sa transformation. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je suis sûr qu'ils ne tarderont pas à te répondre. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourront changer au fait que Harry est désormais un Alpha. Et en plus… »

« Maître Draco. » Coupa timidement un elfe de maison. « Quelqu'un qui dit appartenir aux _dents d'argent_ souhaiterait vous voir. »

« Fais-le entrer. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'ils se déplaceraient. » S'étonna Lucius.

Severus se contenta d'un grognement pour dire qu'il pensait pareil. D'ailleurs, il aurait préféré être à mille lieux de cet endroit en cet instant précis. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas l'autre abruti qui soit venu.

Heureusement pour lui, il s'agissait du membre le plus ancien.

« Bonjour Draco. Je suis heureux de te revoir. » Déclara le vieil homme en entrant dans le salon.

« Monsieur Dumbledore. » Salua le jeune homme en serrant la main de son aîné. « J'aurais plutôt pensé que vous me répondriez par écrit. »

« Vu ta situation, j'ai jugé préférable de me déplacer. J'ai d'ailleurs amené deux autres personnes avec moi, mais ils sont restés à l'hôtel où l'on séjourne pour le moment. Alors, vous avez finalement transformé votre compagnon. »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. » Grogna Draco, le poil irisé.

« Non effectivement. Le conseil est parfois trop à cheval sur les règles, je m'en excuse. Mais avec les temps qui cours, les loups-garous ont vraiment besoin de mâles Alpha qui sauront en engendrer d'autres naturellement. »

« Comment ça naturellement ? »

« Jeune homme, si une personne à la chevelure blonde ici présente n'avait pas gardé votre transformation secrète, vous seriez au courant de bien des choses sur notre espèce. » Railla Dumbledore en posant ses yeux sur Lucius.

Le père de Malfoy soutint sans scier le regard du vieil homme. Il ne se sentait absolument pas coupable d'avoir protégé la réputation de sa famille et de plus :

« On avait déjà quelqu'un qui connait les loups-garous. » Répliqua-t-il en désignant Severus.

Ce dernier aurait bien aimé rester dans l'ombre. Dumbledore ne connaissait que trop bien son histoire et il n'avait pas spécialement envie que tout le monde apprenne ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Oui. Je connais très bien Severus et je suis sûr que ses conseils étaient juste. Mais, il n'est pas l'un des nôtres et de ce fait, il n'a pas eu vent de toutes nos coutumes. Par exemple le fait que Draco aurait très bien pu prendre le contrôle de son loup après sa transformation sans avoir à violer qui que ce soit. »

Cette révélation choqua ledit concerné. Avait-il bien entendu ? Existait-il vraiment un moyen qui l'aurait empêché de faire du mal à Harry ?! Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Son regard se posa sur son géniteur et ce dernier frémit en voyant l'envie meurtrière qui se reflétait dans ses yeux gris.

« Cependant, si on vous avait fait bénéficier de notre savoir, vous n'auriez jamais rencontré votre compagnon. Alors, ne soyez pas trop fâché contre votre père. »

Draco grogna et détourna le regard. Il sentit une grande fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il massa sa nuque endolorie. Il ne devait pas avoir bonne mine. Harry avait été transformé en urgence il y a deux semaines de cela. Dès la première seconde, il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait juste pas su mettre de mot dessus. Mais une fois la transformation de Harry terminé, il avait tout de suite compris.

Il avait engendré un Alpha.

Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, il se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui. Harry avait presque essayé de lui arracher la gorge. Et le comble, c'est qu'il avait des vues sur Blaize. Il avait toujours considéré Harry comme son âme sœur, car son odeur était très alléchante. Alors que signifiait le fait que son compagnon soit attiré par l'odeur d'un autre ?!

« Ne vous tracassez pas jeune Malfoy. La réponse est bien plus simple que vous ne le pensez. » Déclara Dumbledore, d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

En voyant que le vieil homme se tenait toujours debout à l'entrée de la pièce, attendant patiemment qu'on le laisse venir plus près, Draco se sentit honteux. Cet homme venait pour l'aider et en échange, il le laissait poireauter sur ses deux jambes.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Asseyez-vous. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

« Un thé au citron sera très bien, merci. »

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt apporté. Dobby apparut presque dans la seconde avec une tasse de thé. Le vieux loup s'en saisit et en prit une gorgée. Puis il reposa la tasse dans sa coupelle sur la table basse.

« Bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Pour commencer jeune homme, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de l'attirance de votre compagnon pour un autre homme. C'est tout à fait normal qu'un dominant soit attiré par un dominé. »

« Blaize n'est pourtant pas un loup-garou. » Commenta Draco.

« C'est vrai. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de faire partie de votre meute. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle est composée de trois personnes. Vous, Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Zabini. »

Il avait raison. Après s'être rendu compte qu'il était un Alpha, Draco avait ressenti le besoin de se créer une meute. D'avoir des compagnons. Des gens à protéger, à guider et surtout, sur qui il aurait un contrôle absolu. Il avait tout naturellement proposé à ses deux meilleurs amis d'en faire partie

.

« Mais ce que vous ignorez jeune Malfoy, c'est que vous n'avez pas créé une meute parce que vous étiez un Alpha. Au contraire, vous êtes devenu un Alpha parce que vous avez créé une meute. » Continua Dumbledore.

« Donc si je comprends bien, on ne devient pas Alpha après une transformation ? » demanda Draco au bout d'un long silence.

« C'est exact. »

« Mais alors… Harry n'est pas un Alpha. »

« Encore une fois, vous avez raison. Harry est juste un dominant comme les autres. »

« Dans ce cas, qu'elle est la différence entre un dominant et un Alpha ? »

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire, comme s'il était ravi de la question de Draco :

« La différence, c'est la meute. » Répondit Dumbledore avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

« Normalement, lorsque l'Alpha transforme quelqu'un, il le marque pour l'intégrer à la meute une fois la transformation achevée. Non seulement ça calme les pulsions animales du nouveau-né, mais en plus, ça permet à l'Alpha d'affirmer son contrôle sur le loup-garou.

Or, dans votre cas, vous étiez seul, sans personnes pour calmer les pulsions sexuelles qui prédomine chez les transformés dominants. Comme vous étiez seul, votre loup a immédiatement cherché à se trouver des compagnons, vous poussant inconsciemment à les lier à vous pour toujours. »

« Pourquoi un tel besoin ? » demanda la mère de Draco.

« Les loups ne sont pas des créatures solitaires. »

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Harry est attiré par l'odeur de Blaize et non par la mienne ? Quand mon père cherchait quelqu'un pour moi, il me ramenait toujours un vêtement pour que je sente si la personne m'intéressait ou non. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai choisi Harry. » Expliqua Draco.

« Mais cela ne faisait pas de lui votre âme sœur pour autant. L'idée préconçue que les loups trouvent leur âme sœur juste à l'odeur est totalement fausse. Là encore, la réponse à votre question est d'une incroyable simplicité.

Les loups-garous sont une espèce qui a toujours était menacée. Les dominants et les dominés dégagent chacun des odeurs pour attirer l'autre. Mais, de la même façon qu'une femelle ne choisira que le meilleur partenaire pour concevoir des petits, les loups-garous choisissent eux aussi. Quand vous avez senti l'odeur de Harry, votre loup a immédiatement compris qu'il serait un bon partenaire pour porter sa progéniture.

Tout cela n'est qu'une simple question de survie de l'espèce. Ni plus ni moins. »

« Mais Harry est un dominant maintenant. Est-ce que deux dominants peuvent se mettre en couple ? »

La question était chargée d'angoisse. Draco ne se voyait pas continuer sa vie en sachant que Harry était vivant, mais loin de lui et peut-être avec un autre. Il sentait pourtant que leur relation allait prendre une tout autre tournure.

« Oui, c'est possible. Mais dans votre cas, la question ne se pose même pas, puisque Harry est déjà votre compagnon de lune. Cependant, il va valoir, en tant qu'Alpha, que vous affirmiez votre contrôle sur ce jeune loup. La première étape sera de le marquer, afin qu'il fasse partie de votre meute. La deuxième dépendra de son comportement envers vous. Si une fois son loup calmé, il tente tout de même de prendre le dessus sur vous, alors je vous conseille de le marquer comme étant votre compagnon de lune une deuxième fois. Car c'est le dominant qui marque le premier et le dominé suit. »

« Et que se passerait-il si jamais Harry me mordait en premier ? »

« Dans ce cas, vous perdriez votre statut d'Alpha et c'est Harry qui endosserait ce rôle. » Répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Son loup hurla immédiatement de colère. Hors de question que ce louveteau lui pique sa place. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul chef et c'était lui ! Draco serra les dents, tentant de calmer son loup. Il y aurait une pleine lune ce soir, il comptait bien marquer Harry comme étant son compagnon de lune une deuxième fois. Mais avant toute chose, il se devait d'en faire un membre de sa meute. Il se leva soudain et demanda à ses invités de l'excuser. Il quitta le salon en prenant la direction de la chambre où se trouvait Harry.

Dumbledore se leva à son tour. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici pour le moment.

« Je compte rester encore quelques jours, donc si Draco a besoin de conseils, qu'il n'hésite pas à venir me voir. » Déclara Dumbledore en marchant vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta toute foi pour se tourner vers Severus. Ce dernier regarda l'Alpha en sachant déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire. Les excuses étaient tellement barbantes !

« Il est venu avec moi. Je pense que ça serait bien que vous vous parliez tous les deux. » Dit Dumbledore avant de partir.

Ces paroles choquèrent Severus. Il était là ? Vraiment ? Malgré lui, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, mais sa fierté était plus importante que ses sentiments. Il était hors de question qu'il aille le voir !

* * *

Lorsque Draco entra dans la chambre, une forte odeur de musc lui parvint, faisant battre son cœur plus vite et gonfler sa queue d'envie. Harry, qui avait été attaché au lit pour éviter qu'il ne parte en chasse d'un dominé ou encore qu'il n'agresse quelqu'un, tourna vers lui des yeux verts devenus phosphorescents par la présence de son loup. Quand il le fit, il se mit à grogner avec force, prévenant Draco de ne pas approcher. Mais celui-ci fit tout le contraire et Harry commença à se débattre.

Draco ne devait surtout pas s'approcher de la mâchoire de Harry, sinon celui-ci pourrait lui voler son rôle d'Alpha. Heureusement, la morsure qui permettait de marquer un membre de meute pouvait s'apposer partout. Il retourna donc Harry sur le ventre, ce moquant que la nouvelle position lui torde ses bras attachés. Puis il baissa le pantalon du jeune homme. Aussitôt, Harry se mit à hurler de rage et à se débattre comme un forcené. Peut-être croyait-il que Draco voulait le prendre ? Ou alors il avait compris ce que l'Alpha allait faire et il luttait pour ne pas être marqué.

« Tu es à moi ! » grogna aussi bien Draco que son loup. « Il est temps que je réaffirme cet état de fait. »

Et sans plus de préambule, il lui mordit la fesse, perçant la peau tendre. Il sentit le sang couler dans sa bouche et il l'avala sans vergogne. Sous lui, Harry avait arrêté de se débattre et on entendait plus que sa respiration haletante.

« Draco ? »

L'Alpha eut d'abord du mal à reconnaître la voix de son compagnon. Harry avait plus hurlé que parlé ces dernières semaines. Ses cordes vocales avaient donc un peu de mal à se remettre en place.

« Draco ?! » redemanda Harry, de la panique marquant sa voix.

« Oui. Oui, c'est moi. » Répondit l'Alpha en s'allongeant à ses côtés pour qu'il puisse le voir.

Les cheveux noirs de Harry avaient quelque peu poussé et des mèches tombaient devant ses beaux yeux verts, les masquant légèrement. Une barbe épaisse avait également pris d'assaut ses joues et les contours de sa bouche. Si on ajoutait à l'ensemble des cernes et des yeux injectés de sang…

« Tu es vraiment affreux. » Se moqua gentiment Draco.

« Je me sens affreux. »

« Et tu pues ! »

L'ombre d'un sourire effleura les lèvres de Harry. « J'ai l'impression de peser une tonne. »

Draco regarda le corps de son compagnon et grimaça devant la perte de poids de ce dernier. « Pour le coup, je dirais plutôt que c'est l'inverse. Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain chaud ? »

« Si tu viens avec moi, ça sera encore mieux. »

Comme s'il comptait le lâcher !

Une fois dans la chaleur réconfortante de l'eau, Harry sentit ses muscles se détendre. Draco, qui était juste derrière lui, pouvait voir les dégâts de sa sous-alimentation. Bien évidemment, il s'était assuré que Harry soit bien nourri, mais son loup refusait souvent de manger. Il aurait dû agir plus vite et il s'en voulait pour ça.

« Il va falloir que tu manges beaucoup pour reprendre ce que tu as perdu. » Déclara Draco en passant une main sur ses côtes saillantes.

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai une faim de loup ! »

Sa réplique fit rire Draco, qui ajouta malicieusement, « au sens propre comme au figuré. »

Il vit les épaules de Harry tressauter alors qu'il gloussait.

Ils restèrent un certain temps dans l'eau, profitant, surtout Draco, de ce moment ensemble. Après s'être séché et habillé, Draco accompagna Harry à la cuisine où ils se restaurèrent. Est-ce que tout allait enfin s'arranger ? Draco avait un doute là-dessus. Quelque chose dans le comportement de Harry tirait une sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête. Quand ils étaient dans la baignoire, l'Alpha avait plus d'une fois essayé d'amorcer des préliminaires, mais son compagnon l'avait toujours repoussé. Au départ, Draco avait cru qu'il le faisait exprès, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que Harry agissait sans réfléchir. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que le loup de son compagnon n'avait toujours pas rendu les armes.

Il allait dompter ce rebelle !

Il s'approcha de Harry et l'enlaça par-derrière. Aussitôt, les mains de son compagnon vinrent de poser sur les siennes, mais pas pour profiter de leurs contacts. Elles tentaient de lui faire lâcher prise. Draco resserra donc un peu plus sa prise et souffla dans l'oreille de Harry.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondit Harry.

« Alors pourquoi tu me repousses ? »

La question sembla faire réagir le jeune homme. Il se figea, incapable de contredire Draco. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent, mais l'Alpha avait raison. Il le repoussait. Mais pourquoi ?!

Un grognement de mécontentement résonna, mais il ne venait pas de Draco. Il provenait de son for intérieur. Harry comprit alors qu'il allait désormais devoir se battre contre lui-même, car en ce moment, une partie de lui refusait Draco. Cette pensée le rendit soudain las. Combien de temps encore allait-il devoir lutter. Certes, la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, mais il jugeait avoir mérité d'être en paix.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon. Draco était toujours égal à lui-même, des cheveux blonds bien coiffés, des yeux gris à vous couper le souffle, une bouche aux lèvres fines et qui pouvait pourtant être si brutale.

Harry redessina de sa main les contours de son visage et il sourit lorsque l'Alpha soupira de bien-être. Ils avaient voulu ça. _Il _avait voulu ça ! Maintenant, que cela plaise à son loup ou pas, Harry comptait bien profiter de cette nouvelle vie avec Draco. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon et il fut aussitôt happé dans un baiser fougueux.

Harry gémit dans la bouche de l'Alpha, il manquait d'air, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité que tout ceci prenne fin. Pourtant son loup hurlait de rage en lui, mais sa colère faisait pâle figure face au désir qui coulait dans ses veines. Il prit appui sur les épaules de Draco et avec une petite impulsion sur ses jambes, et l'aide de son compagnon, il alla nouer ses jambes autour des hanches de l'Alpha.

« Prends-moi. Maintenant. » Puis il avisa le couloir qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée et une idée lui vint. « Plaque-moi contre ce mur comme le soir de notre rencontre. Tout a commencé cette nuit là, mais dans la douleur, la sauvagerie et sans lien pour nous unir. Ce n'est plus le cas. Recommençons sur de bonnes bases. Plaque-moi sauvagement contre ce mur et baise-moi jusqu'à ce que je sois à toi corps et âme. »

« C'est déjà le cas. » Grogna Draco contre sa bouche.

Mais il fit reculer le jeune homme et lorsque son dos toucha violemment le mur, Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Ses mains allèrent s'enraciner dans les mèches blondes, si agrippant avec force et désespoir. Il pouvait sentir son loup se démener comme un beau diable. Pourtant, ce dernier ne bougeait pas, comme s'il n'osait pas avancer malgré sa colère et sa haine d'être dominé. Une sorte de barrière magique formait une limite entre l'esprit de Harry et celui du loup.

Un grognement appréciateur franchit la bouche de Draco lorsque Harry vint serrer avec force les mèches blondes dans son poing. Il passa une jambe derrière les hanches de l'Alpha, contractant ses muscles pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre, frottant leur érection à travers le tissu de leur pantalon. Tissu qui était de trop, aussi bien aux yeux de Draco que de Harry. Et dans un même geste et sans se concerter, ils tirèrent avec force sur le pantalon de l'autre. Le bruit du tissu qui se déchire envahit le couloir et leur tira un sourire satisfait.

Lorsque leurs sexes entrèrent en contact. Peau contre peau. Ils grognèrent de concert, se déhanchant avec encore plus de force si c'était possible.

« Prends-moi ! » réclama Harry.

L'entendre dire ça donna presque un orgasme à Draco. Harry n'avait jamais été autant sauvage dans leur rapport et ce côté bestial lui plaisait énormément.

Il attrapa Harry sous les fesses et le souleva. Aussitôt, les jambes musclées de son amant vinrent s'agripper à sa taille. Draco guida, avec difficulté à cause de la position, sa queue jusqu'à l'anus de Harry. Une fois bien positionné, il le fit descendre lentement le long de son sexe.

Harry ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet alors que la barre de chaire s'enfonçait toujours plus loin en lui. Mais lorsque Draco le mordit, ses cordes vocales reprirent leur fonction et il hurla sa jouissance aux oreilles de son Alpha.

Il alla mordre à son tour la clavicule de son amant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que leur lien avait été étouffé par sa transformation. Lorsqu'il sentit se déverser en lui toutes les émotions de Draco, les larmes lui montrèrent aux yeux. Dire qu'il avait été loin de lui pendant tout ce temps. Qu'il n'avait pas pu le réconforter et le soutenir. Qu'il l'avait, inconsciemment certes, repoussé.

Mais aujourd'hui, le plus dur été derrière eux. Ils venaient enfin de se retrouver sur le même chemin.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla Draco dans son oreille.

Et Harry sourit. Heureux comme jamais d'avoir enfin pu se trouver une place dans ce monde. Dans _sa _vie.

* * *

**7 ans plus tard.**

Harry regarda l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge de la cuisine. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer. De toute manière, il avait fait tout ce qu'il devait et rester plus longtemps serait contre-productif.

Il se dirigea vers le vestiaire et retira son tablier puis sa tenue de travail, pour enfiler ses vêtements de la vie de tous les jours.

« Bonne soirée et à demain » dit-il tout haut en quittant le café dans lequel il travaillait maintenant depuis bientôt six ans.

Ses collègues lui répondirent chaleureusement et Harry s'aventura dans la rue.

Il marcha un peu afin d'atteindre le petit parc qui se trouvait pas loin de son lieu de travail et qui lui servait se cachette pour se rendre chez lui.

En effet, il possédait un pendentif qui servait de portoloin. Il suffisait qu'il mette sa main dessus et qu'il prononce distinctement le nom de sa maison.

« Maison Malfoy-Potter. » dit-il tout bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'un promeneur.

Il se sentit aspirer l'espace d'un instant, avant d'atterrir devant son chez lui.

Chez eux.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit soudain et une petite fille aux boucles blonde et aux yeux gris courut vers lui.

« Papa ! » cria de joie la petite fille.

Sa petite fille.

Il attrapa l'enfant et la souleva dans ses bras avant de reprendre son chemin vers la maison.

Sa maison.

Leur chez eux.

Leur famille.

Fin


End file.
